


kunzite

by lowkeyamen



Series: solitaire platinum [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bottom Dom, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Hyung Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse Mention, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Smut, sub!yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Yukhei gets way more than he bargained for when he goes home with Jaehyun.





	1. welcome to london

**Author's Note:**

> hello uwu
> 
> my name is kenzo and i am a sagittarius sun/gemini moon AND a cancer rising i am legit the definition of thirsty for attention lmao. so here i am re-writing my baby.  
> i've been writing this series for...almost 2 years now and it is my /life/. its at least 200k words rn and i'm ngl, i love it. HOWEVER, unfortuantely, it was originally written for the worlds smallest fandom: toppdogg/xeno-t. while they will always be my ult group and i love them with all of my heart and i will never give up on the OG version of solitaire; 
> 
> i bring you SOLITAIRE PLATINUM. bc whats better than a solitaire diamond ring?? a platinum solitaire diamond ring obv!!!  
> the new and improved version of solitaire tailored to nct  
> why? bc as i previously mentioned, i am desperate for attention lmao.  
> also I love NCT and if any group is gonna be poly it's them??  
> plus, i love this series more than anything and i really want to get it out there to a bigger fandom. hopefully u guys will love it too
> 
> for anyone who has already read the solitaire series a) thank u i love u b) this will not be 100% repetitive as i have tried to improve this series the best i can. i started writing this like 2 years ago so i'd like to think i've improved since then?? ALSO THERES AN EXTRA CHARACTER. i couldn't fucking decide who i wanted to use so i thought fuk it, i'll just add a whole new storyline. so theres that to look forward to
> 
> ok i'll stop talking shit now pls enjoy lol ily guys

_kunzite_

_said to increase serenity through finding balance and overcoming stressful situations._

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Jaehyun. Fuck."

Yukhei gasped as Jaehyun bit into his skin, hands fisted in black bedsheets.

"More." He managed to breathe out as the elder fucked into him, his back arching, brushing up against Jaehyun's toned torso.

Jaehyun's lips crashed down on his as he picked up his pace, tongue delving into his mouth, stopping him from crying out.

Yukhei's head was spinning, he had absolutely no idea how this had happened. He was new to the city, just moving here from Hong Kong after signing a contract with a new modelling agency in London. He had had his first shoot with a luxury brand just hours ago, his first shoot with renowned model Jaehyun Jung.

And now he was in bed with him. Getting the very life fucked out of him.

Jaehyun had dragged him out to a club to celebrate his first designer shoot in a new city. Yukhei had just wanted to go home and sleep, but he couldn't say no to an eyesmile as perfect as Jaehyun's. They drank, talked and danced for hours before Jaehyun had him pinned up against the wall, hands firmly placed on his hips as he explored the younger's mouth.

Next thing he knew he was in the back of a taxi, fingers tangled in auburn hair as Jaehyun kissed him.

This wasn't the kind of thing Yukhei usually did. He rarely went home with guys after a night out, nevermind ones he had only known for half a day. But there was something about Jaehyun. He was gorgeous, obviously. He had the most perfect set of teeth and his smile was to die for. Yukhei was drawn to him, he couldn't deny that. Jaehyun had treated him with such kindness, considering models were notorious for being bitchy, especially to the new kid.

He hadn't quite expected to thank him like this, though.

"Lucas, you-"

"Yukhei," the blonde gasped, eyes rolling back in his head as Jaehyun latched onto his neck, "my real name is Yukhei."

"Yukhei." Jaehyun purred, that was so much prettier than Lucas. "Fuck, Yukhei, you feel so good."

"Jaehyun, please, I'm so close."

The elder smiled down at him, hand trailing down his abdomen to grab his neglected cock.

Yukhei let out a strangled scream of the brunette's name as Jaehyun stroked him, ever so slowly. His nails scratched into Jaehyun's back as he sucked a deep red mark into the elder's neck. Let's just hope he didn't have another shoot tomorrow, because he was going to look a complete fucking mess by the time Yukhei was done with him.

He probably sounded pathetic, moaning, panting under Jaehyun as the other model continued to thrust into him, as his thumb skirted over the swollen head of Yukhei's reddened cock. He reckoned he probably didn't look any better, to be fair; writhing around on the mattress. But that was the last thing on his mind because Jaehyun was so fucking good in bed he could barely even remember his own name.

"Jae-"

He was close. Really fucking close. But this felt so,  _so_ , fucking good he didn't want it to stop just yet.

"Let go, Yukhei."

Holy fuck.

Jaehyun's voice sent shivers through his entire body, every nerve screaming out at him to just listen to the elder and come already because that's what Jaehyun wanted of him.

He wanted him to come.

So he did.

He came in Jaehyun's hand with a cry of the brunette's name, hoping to god the neighbours wouldn't hear. He was pretty sure this place was detached, right? He couldn't really remember, he wasn't exactly playing realtor when Jaehyun was grinding against him in the back of the taxi.

"God- Yukhei!"

Jaehyun cried out, reaching his own climax not long after, panting as he rolled off of Yukhei and settling back into the warmth of his bed.

Jaehyun turned his head to smile at the younger model.

"Welcome to London."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Yukhei awoke to the sound of pots and pans clattering. Jaehyun wasn't next to him but he could hear the shower running so he assumed he must be in the bathroom. He sat up, stretching his stiff limbs which caused his head to throb. He really hated hangovers; he hadn't even drank that much. He must just be getting old, his older cousin always said the hangovers began to kick in once you were old enough to drink legally. At least he had no plans today. Hopefully Jaehyun would just let him chill here for a bit; he couldn't really face going home to his flat mates standard fifty questions about where he'd been.

"Jaehyun!?"

He heard Jaehyun's name being called from downstairs. He didn't realise Jaehyun lived with anyone; though, in a house this big it made sense. He heard the name again followed by footsteps running up the wooden stairs.

"Jaehyun, Jungwoo's trying to make breakfast what do you wa- Oh, hi...who are you?"

The figure at the door was a petite blonde - no scratch that - he was tiny. The oversized hoodie he had on that gave him sweater paws and stopped just above his bare knees wasn't helping. He had messy hair, sharp features and wide eyes that were piercing into him from across the room. He was completely adorable, if not a little intimidating.

"Uh, Yukhei. I didn't realise Jaehyun lived with anyone; sorry, this is kind of awkward."

The blonde laughed, showing off a perfect set of teeth.

"Hi, I'm Taeyong, Jaehyun's boyfriend."

All the colour drained from Yukhei's face. Jaehyun's boyfriend? He was sitting, completely naked, in some guy's bed with his boyfriend staring back at him. His  _boyfriend_.

He had to get out of here, but he had no idea where his clothes were, and Taeyong was blocking his only exit. The blonde may be half his height but he could probably kick Yukhei's ass.

The door on the opposite side of the room opened and out stepped Jaehyun, towelling his hair dry, his bare torso glistening. Yukhei's gaze fell to the collection of marks he had left on the younger models collarbones the night before, his eyes hesitantly flickering over to Taeyong who was staring at the exact same spot.  _Fuck_.

"Hey, Angel!" Jaehyun closed the distance between him and Taeyong, snaking his arm around his boyfriend's tiny frame and bringing him in for a kiss. It was as if Yukhei wasn't even in the room.

Taeyong pulled away. "Don't you fucking  _'hey, Angel'_ me, Jung Yoonoh." The smaller boy prodded a finger into Jaehyun's chest as he spoke before gesturing to Yukhei, who was completely frozen in Jaehyun's bed. He wanted to be anywhere but here right now. He would never have come back with Jaehyun if he had known he was taken. He never did shit like this, sleeping with guys he barely knew. Why did he have to pick one that wasn't single when he decided to release his inner hoe? His heart began to race as Jaehyun looked at him, smiling softly.

Taeyong was pissed off, livid even. Yukhei couldn't exactly blame him, he would be lucky if he escaped with just a black eye; the tiny blonde looked like he could pack a punch.

"How could you bring someone back here?" He crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowing as he turned his attention back to his boyfriend, glaring up at the taller boy. "The house is a fucking mess. Text me next time."

Wait.  _What?_

His boyfriend had just slept with someone else and he was more concerned about how tidy their house was? What was up with this kid? Did Jaehyun cheat on him a lot or something?

"My phone ran out." Jaehyun pouted, trying to wrap his arms around Taeyong again, the smaller boy squirming away complaining how Jaehyun was still wet. This was the weirdest thing Yukhei had ever witnessed. Taeyong didn't seem at all phased that Yukhei was sitting in his boyfriend’s bed without any clothes on.

Taeyong's gaze shifted over to Yukhei again, looking the taller boy up and down causing him to pull the bed sheets tighter around his body in a feeble attempt of hiding his modesty.

"He's pretty."

Jaehyun smirked, "Well I do have impeccable taste." He looked back down at Taeyong, stealing a kiss from the blonde while his eyes were fixed on Yukhei, causing him to squirm again, uttering a  _'don't be gross'_ under his breath.

"Yukhei, is it? Do you want to stay for breakfast? Jungwoo's making egg clouds, whatever those are." Taeyong smiled down at the model, his palms flat on Jaehyun's chest, trying to keep his boyfriend from pulling him into another wet hug.

Who the fuck is Jungwoo? What the fuck was going on here? Yukhei knew there was a reason he didn't do one night stands, they were messy, but this took the piss.

Taeyong didn't even wait for a response as he turned to leave, telling them both to put clothes on before coming down for breakfast as Yukhei gaped at the situation he had landed himself in.

"You okay?"

Yukhei snapped out of his daze at the sound of Jaehyun's voice. He blinked a few times, turning back to the taller model.

"You have a  _boyfriend_ and didn't tell me?"

Jaehyun shrugged, pulling a fresh t-shirt over his head. "I didn't really think about it. Figured you'd already know."

Yukhei's mouth hung open, yet again; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. How the fuck was he meant to know that he'd just  _moved_ here from fucking  _China_. Jaehyun didn't even think to mention that he had a boyfriend?  _A boyfriend?_ It just slipped his mind when he had Yukhei pressed up against the wall in that club? When they were making out in the taxi? When he had his dick inside Yukhei's ass in the house he shared with said boyfriend? He just...  _forgot_ to mention it?

And Taeyong didn’t seem to care at all that Jaehyun had slept with someone else? He had never heard of anything like that before, all of his friends would go crazy if their partner even kissed someone else.

"Here," Jaehyun threw a clean black tee and some sweatpants over to Yukhei, "Jungwoo will get really bitchy if we're late for breakfast."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Jaehyun led Yukhei downstairs by the hand. Yukhei had no idea why he let him or why he didn't just leave. He was in a sort of daze. He figured it would be rude considering this Jungwoo had made him food. Plus, he thought he deserved to know what the fuck was going on; this whole thing was so alien to him.

"Oh my god! Jae, I'm, like, a culinary genius, here taste this!" A boy, almost as ethereal looking as Taeyong but much taller, with cobalt hair and a wide smile came running across the kitchen-dining room with a plate as the two of them entered, Yukhei half hiding behind Jaehyun.

The boy picked up one of the fluffy egg creations he had on the plate in his hand and offered it to Jaehyun, the model eating it straight from his fingers, eyes widening as he waited for Jaehyun's verdict.

The model smiled as he chewed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the blue-haired boy's lips after swallowing. "Those are so good, Kitten." The boy beamed at Jaehyun's praise before turning to Yukhei, as if he had only just realised the other boy was there.

"Ah, hi! I'm Jungwoo, Jaehyun's boyfriend, you must be Yukhei." ... _boyfriend?_ But...isn't Taeyong Jaehyun's boyfriend? "Are you hungry?"

Yukhei nodded slowly, his body on autopilot as Jaehyun led him over to the round dining table, where Taeyong and two other boys were sitting. One with jet black hair, the other baby pink. He had no idea what was happening, he felt like he was having an out of body experience. Ghost-Yukhei was watching him, screaming at him to leave, but his body decided to sit at the table for some reason.

Jungwoo plated up some food for him with a smile on his face before sitting down himself and joining the conversation with the rest of the people around the table. Yukhei had no idea what it was about, he had completely checked out. His body was there, eating the egg cloud things Jungwoo had made, but his mind was far, far away.

Last night he was getting with this incredibly hot model after his first big shoot in a new city; Jaehyun completely blew his mind. He was on cloud nine. But he should have known it was too good to be true.

He had no idea what he had woken up to. Jaehyun's boyfriend inviting him for breakfast, which had been cooked by Jaehyun's  _other_ boyfriend? Is that what was going on here? Did he have two boyfriends or was one of them just kidding? Maybe Jaehyun kissed all his friends. And who was these other guys? Did they live here too? Did Jaehyun have four boyfriends? Who needed  _four_ boyfriends? He remembered some TV show his brother made him watch about this man with loads of wives, he was pretty sure they were in some religious cult.

 _Oh my god, I've woke up in a cult_.

His parents warned him that London was filled with weird people; that he shouldn't move there. Maybe they were right. He started to panic, what if these eggs were drugged?  _No, Yukhei, you're being ridiculous, just eat them, say thank you, and get the hell out of here_.

He flinched as Jaehyun placed a ring-clad hand on his thigh, as if it was the most causal thing in the world, touching someone else as you speak to your boyfriend(s) over breakfast.

"Hey."

Yukhei looked up at where the voice came from as someone addressed him. It was that black-haired guy he didn't know the name of. He was staring at Yukhei with these huge doe eyes as they all ate, but the blonde wasn't even registering the taste, he was only really chewing out of politeness.

"You look...uncomfortable. You okay?"

Yukhei nodded. He wasn't, but what else could he do when five sets of eyes directed their attention at him.

"You're pretty confused, right? About all of..." he gestured to everyone around the table, "this."

Yukhei's mouth opened, wanting to respond but nothing came out, gaping back at the rest of the guys he was having breakfast with.

He was pulled from his stupor at the sound of skin making contact with skin, hearing Jaehyun hiss beside him, rubbing his left arm.

"Jaehyun, did you not even tell him about us?!" Taeyong half-shouted at his boyfriend, slapping his upper arm again.

"Ah! Stop hitting me! I didn't really have time to explain our entire relationship dynamic while he was ripping my clothes off, Taeyong." Jaehyun shifted his seat closer to Yukhei's so he was out of Taeyong's hitting-range.

Yukhei flushed as Jungwoo giggled. Okay he really needed to get out of here. Jaehyun turned to him, a slight smile on his face as he looked Yukhei dead in the eye. His stomach fluttered.

"So, this is Yukhei." Jaehyun motioned towards him, showing him off as if he was some kind of prize winning cow while the rest of the boys looked him up and down.

"And these are my boyfriends." He motioned to the other four boys around the table. "Taeyong, Jungwoo, Doyoung and-

"I'm Sicheng." The pink haired boy beamed, looking pretty proud of himself. "I'm Chinese too, what's your-"

"No one asked." Doyoung scoffed under his breath, earning him a glare from Sicheng.

"What's your Mandarin name?"

"...Xuxi."

"Oh my god! That's so cute I'm totally calling you that."

"That's not my n-" Yukhei wasn't quite sure how to respond to all of this. He was struggling even to remember their names. So, the one with the black hair was Doyoung, blonde was Taeyong, pink was...

 _Wait_.

Forget matching names to faces. Did Jaehyun just say these were his boyfriends? Boyfriends  _plural?_ All  _four_ of them?

"Sorry for kinda springing this all on you, sometimes I forget what we have isn't..." Jaehyun paused, trying to find the right word, "normal."

Not normal? Not fucking  _normal?_ That was an understatement. This was insane. If Jaehyun had four boyfriends what was he doing jumping into bed with Yukhei? How could four people not be enough for him? And why were they all okay with this?

He heard a loud bang, like a door slamming shut followed by a voice shouting, well, screaming, Jaehyun's name. Yukhei inwardly rolled his eyes, who the fuck was this now? He wasn't sure he could deal with another person.

Sicheng’s eyes snapped open. "Shit, Jaehyun you might wanna hide. Ten's pretty pissed off at you."

Jaehyun tilted his head, chestnut hair falling over his eyes as he looked back at Sicheng with a soft  _'why?'_ escaping his lips.

"Jung Jaehyun!" Yukhei spun his in seat at the shrieking behind him. Yet another tiny boy, probably even smaller than Taeyong, stood in the arched doorway of the kitchen-dining room. This one had sky blue hair. "I had the worst night at work and it was all your fault."

This 'Ten' crossed the room in a matter of seconds, throwing his gym bag to the floor and slapping Jaehyun on the shoulder, earning a _'why is everyone hitting me today'_ accompanied by a pout from the model.

The newest member to join them pulled Jaehyun's seat out slightly so he could sit on the models lap, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's broad shoulders. "I was so fucking horny I could barely concentrate. I only made £60 in tips." He pouted back at Jaehyun, the taller boy pressing a kiss to his jutted-out bottom lip.

"Sorry, Princess, I was kinda busy." Jaehyun tilted his head slightly, gesturing towards Yukhei, whose face heated up as the blue-haired boy looked him up and down.

"So, you couldn't fuck me, your absolute favourite boyfriend, because you were fucking this guy instead?" He sneered, he waved his finger around in Yukhei's face with a _'really, Jaehyun?'_

Another boyfriend? So, Jaehyun was in a relationship with  _five_ different guys? How did he keep up with them all? Yukhei had trouble with just one. Hence why he was single.

"Ten, don't be such a bitch." Jungwoo spoke up from across the table, smiling back at the model. Honestly, he found Jungwoo's smile a little unsettling. Maybe because it seemed so...permanent.

"Yeah, Xuxi seems nice." Sicheng added, ignoring Yukhei’s quiet protest of  _‘thats not my name.’_

"Nice? He had better be more than just nice to warrant stealing Jae-Jae away from me." Ten pinched Jaehyun’s cheek, making the younger squirm a little. "Did you enjoy getting your dick wet, honey?"

"Ten, could you not be so...you?" Doyoung could already sense how uncomfortable Yukhei was, and he knew from past experience how Ten could be with newcomers. There was no way he was making things any easier for the Chinese boy.

"Doyoung, darling," Ten shifted in Jaehyun's lap so he could look at Doyoung, "how boring would your life me if I wasn't so 'me'?"

Doyoung rolled his eyes as Ten shot him a wink before standing to stretch, arms unlooping from around Jaehyun's shoulders.

"Anyway, I need to shower if anyone wants to join me. Taeyonggie~," he sang, turning towards the blonde on the other side of Jaehyun, "you have to get ready for work soon, right~?"

Taeyong rolled his eyes as he stood up, earning a small squeak of excitement from the blue-haired boy who pecked Taeyong's nose as the elder approached him.

"It was nice meeting you Xuxi, even though you deprived me of Jaehyun's dick." Ten purred and his ran his fingers through Yukhei's dirty blonde hair, causing the model to tense up at the sudden contact. "Hopefully we'll get to know each other better sometime."

"Thats not my na-”

"Don't care!" Ten beamed, turning to leave, as he dragged a slightly reluctant Taeyong behind him.

"Sorry about him, he's kind of..."

"A cunt." Doyoung finished Jungwoo's sentence for him, reaching across to take a piece of bacon off of Taeyong's plate since he had finished his own.

Yukhei laughed. It was all he could do really. He was so overwhelmed by this whole situation if he didn't laugh he would probably cry out of sheer confusion.

"Sorry but, this is insane." He raked his hands through his hair; his headache was ten times worse than when he woke up. He was completely out of his depth. Yukhei was never this quiet, it was usually impossible to shut him up, but this entire situation stunned him to silence. It was just ridiculous. "Thanks for breakfast, but I really need to leave. This is just...way too much."

He stood, thanking Jungwoo again for the food as he made his way back to Jaehyun's room to try and find his clothes from the night before. He really needed to get out of here. He needed to go home, take a long bath and just sleep this whole thing off. His flatmate was going to have a field day with this.

"Yukhei." He froze as a deep voice called his name from the doorway, it was Jaehyun. "I'm sorry about dragging you into this; I should have said something last night."

Yukhei snorted,  _no shit._ He peeled off Jaehyun's shirt, replacing it with the one he had worn the night before.

"Let me drive you home, it's the least I can do." Yukhei wanted to say no, to get away from these crazy people as soon as possible. But it was raining and he actually had no idea how to get home from here, he still barely knew the city.

"Okay, fine." He muttered, picking his leather jacket off the floor where Jaehyun had thrown it in his haste to undress Yukhei. "Let's go."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

They drove in silence. Yukhei concentrated on the rain running down the window on his side of the car, watching the droplets race one another. It was relaxing, enough to keep him from over-thinking until he got home, where he could just forget about Jaehyun. Hopefully.

"Taeyong was first."

Yukhei closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He didn't really want to know, he just wanted Jaehyun to shut up and take him home. The GPS estimated it would take longer than he had hoped due to London traffic.

"We've been together just over eight years. We met when I was in high school, he was in his first year of uni, but I fell for him almost instantly. He used to tutor me in maths cause I sucked at it." Jaehyun laughed softly, his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him. "It took almost a year until he finally agreed to go out with me. But he warned me in advance he wasn't really into all that _'romantic bullshit'_  as he put it. I'm like, really needy, I thrive off attention, but Taeyong likes his alone time."

He groaned as they hit more traffic, folding his arms as he sat back in the driver’s seat. "That's where Jungwoo came in." He smiled to himself, thinking about his little ray of sunshine. "He's a makeup artist, I met him on a shoot and I couldn't stop thinking about him afterwards. I told Tae and he said I should go for it, that maybe that's exactly what we needed, a third person to help even us out."

Yukhei turned so he was facing Jaehyun; he had never even considered relationships working out with more than one person. Nor had he considered that this thing they all had was really deeper than just sex. He could tell by the way Jaehyun's eyes lit up when he spoke about his boyfriends that he really cared for them.

"Taeyong and Jungwoo are so different, but I love them both so much, and they love each other. Taeyong ended up falling for Jungwoo just as hard as I did, it's difficult not to really. He's precious." He reached to turn the heater up slightly as he noticed Yukhei wrapping his jacket tighter around himself.

"Then there's Ten. Ten is...he's one of a kind. He was completely anti-relationship when I met him, didn't even understand how I could bear having one boyfriend, never mind two. But now he has me, Taeyong and Sicheng. And this...this other guy he's seeing too." Jaehyun chuckled under his breath, rolling his eyes slightly as if he knew how ridiculous this all sounded to Yukhei. "He's a handful, sorry for how he spoke to you before, I wouldn't take it personally he's like that with all new people. He hated Doyoung for months; he got so possessive of me and Tae when they first met."

Jaehyun shifted, reclining his seat a little so he could make himself more comfortable upon realising the traffic was going nowhere fast.

"Doyoung has only been with us about a year, he's actually with Jungwoo but he's opening up to being with me too. He's pretty new to the whole thing so he still freaks out a little. It's cute though, he's really sweet." Jaehyun glanced across at Yukhei, the younger averting his eyes, focusing on the car directly ahead of them. He was meant to be pissed of at Jaehyun, not staring at his fucking gorgeous face.

"And last but not least is Sicheng. We...got off to a bit of a rocky start. He kind of..outed us." Jaehyun cleared his throat, shifting slightly in his seat. "That's why I assumed you knew, I thought everyone did."

"Outed you?"

"Yeah...We had kept this a secret for so long, you know, for our careers and stuff, and he, well, it got out because of him. I was beyond pissed off at first but... But it worked out in the end, actually. People were surprisingly supportive."

Yukhei hummed, now he thought about it he had heard rumours of something like that. A famous person having more than one lover. Maybe if he paid more attention to gossip magazines he wouldn't have ended up in bed with him.

"I love him, though. I really do. It wasn't all his fault and, well, I'd already fallen for him at this point, so." Jaehyun shrugged. "It took a while for me to be able to trust him again, but I do. I couldn't be without him."

Yukhei's heart fluttered a little at how talking about each of his boyfriends brought a new smile to Jaehyun's face. "I really am sorry for not telling you sooner, I genuinely do forget polyamory isn't considered normal to most people. It just feels so right for us. They're my family."

"Poly...?" Yukhei quirked an eyebrow, he had no idea what Jaehyun was talking about.

The older model laughed, sitting up in his seat to drive forward a couple of meters as the traffic began to let up. "Polyamory. It's when you have more than one partner, love more than one person. Completely consensual though, it's not cheating or anything like that."

Jaehyun sat up fully, the backrest of his seat following as the traffic began moving more freely. Yukhei sat in silence for a few minutes as Jaehyun drove. His head hurt a lot less now, just twenty minutes ago he found this whole thing unfathomable, sordid, he thought Jaehyun was just some greedy sex addict, but actually, it was really...nice. Romantic even.

"You make it all sound so...perfect." Yukhei finally spoke up. "Don't you guys get jealous?"

Jaehyun hummed at the word  _'perfect'_ , as if he was considering whether it was the word he would use to describe what they have. "It's not perfect, we have our ups and downs like any other relationship, but it seems to work the majority of the time. Jealousy isn't a huge issue for us; it has been in the past but I think we're over it. We're all pretty open minded. I don't think Taeyong even knows how to be jealous, honestly he's happy as long as I'm happy."

Yukhei picked on the way Jaehyun's smile grew whenever he spoke about Taeyong, he had been with him since they were kids, surely he felt more for him than he did Doyoung whom he had only been with a few months. "Do you love him the most?"

Jaehyun bit his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowing a little. "I don't really rank them by how much I love them; I love them all equally but in different ways. But what me and Taeyong have is different to what anyone else has, I guess. He was my first love and he taught me a lot about love so...yeah. We've been through a lot together."

Yukhei switched his attention back to the road, absorbing everything Jaehyun had told him as he directed the elder through the last few streets to his house. When he laid it out like that it didn't sound so crazy. It made sense, to them at least. It intrigued him, the dynamics of a  _'normal'_  relationship were complex enough, how Jaehyun managed to juggle four other people’s wants and needs blew his mind. Then something struck him.

"So, if you have all of these boyfriends, why did you bring me home? Could you not have just slept with one of them last night?" It made no sense, he had loads of guys to choose from, and Ten was more than up for it, so why did he go after Yukhei?

"I was drawn to you. I don't know what it was but I just felt like I had to try. It wasn't just like I wanted a one night stand...I dunno, there's something about you I really like, Yukhei."

Yukhei's stomach flipped, a baby pink blush creeping into his cheeks. "Do...do you want me to be part of this?"

Jaehyun cleared his throat, repositioning his hands on the steering wheel, eyes fixed straight ahead of him. "W-well I mean that's your choice really, you don't have to, it's a huge step, obviously, but...I'd like to see you again. I know I come with  _a lot_  of baggage but if you'd like to, maybe I could take you out on a proper date, just the two of us. It's not like a buy-one-get-five-free type deal, you wouldn't have to date all of us, Doyoung doesn't, and we could just take it slow, it's a lot to get used to..." Jaehyun trailed off as they pulled up outside the house Yukhei shared with his friends.

Yukhei smiled to himself as Jaehyun flushed, the colour on his cheeks deepening as he rambled on. It was cute seeing him all flustered. He came across as so cool and confident but deep down he was just like a nervous schoolboy with a crush.

Yukhei knew he shouldn't be getting himself into something this complicated, he could barely even hold onto one guy, never mind six, but there was something so endearing about Jaehyun he didn't want to let him go completely.

"I'm free next Saturday if you want to take me to dinner. You can pay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	2. first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is chapter 2!!! i wasn't gonna update so soon but why not lol. i dont have anything else to post atm so!!!!! enjoy and thank u so so so sooooo much for all the comments and kudos so far i luv u all this means a lot to me this series is my BABY
> 
> ps sorry if theres a bunch of typos in here im á TIREÐ BOI

Yukhei was regretting agreeing to go out with Jaehyun as he got dressed for their date, was it too late to ring him and cancel? He was going on a date with a guy that already had  _five_  boyfriends. Did he really want to be sixth in line?

He sighed, unbuttoning the crisp white shirt he had just put on. He didn't know why he was stressing over what to wear so much; he didn't even want to go. He hadn't fully explained the situation to his housemates, knowing they'd want every detail, just that it was complicated and that he had changed his mind. But they urged him to go up and get ready because  _'free food, why not?'_

He finally settled on a black button up shirt with a grey blazer thrown on top, figuring he didn't want to look like he'd made too much effort, even though he'd just spent an hour picking his outfit and squeezed himself into his tightest jeans especially for the occasion. Jaehyun had taken a particular liking to his thighs.

Not that that was the reason why he had worn them or anything…of course not.

He styled his blonde hair (which he totally hadn't dyed this morning, fresh for the occasion), adding just a touch of makeup to hide the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep caused by worrying about this date.

He groaned to himself as his phone buzzed, a text from Jaehyun saying he was just minutes away. There was no getting out of this now; he just had to make it through the night. It was only dinner. Nothing else. 

He'd made a pact with himself: under no circumstances was he to go back to Jaehyun's and he  _definitely_  couldn't sleep with him. A little voice in the back of his mind whined at this, remembering how good Jaehyun was in bed. But a bigger voice spoke up, highlighting how he'd probably already slept with at least four different guys today. Yukhei couldn't just be another number.

A car horn beeped outside and he made his way to the front door, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. One of his housemates was peering out of the window in the porch. "Woah look at his car, you better bring me back some leftovers if you go somewhere fancy."

Yukhei rolled his eyes, hitting his friend on the back of the head as he reached for his coat. This was it. He was really fucking doing this, wasn't he?

As he made his way out of the house Jaehyun stepped out of the back seat of the car, a Bentley - a fucking  _Bentley -_ holding the door open for Yukhei to get in.

"You look gorgeous." Jaehyun hesitantly brought his hand up to sweep some of Yukhei's hair out of his eyes, the younger model feeling his face heat up at the touch.  _Goddamnit_. He hadn't even left his front garden and he was already falling for Jaehyun's charms. The pact he had made with himself was already slowly beginning to slip away. He was going to end up with his knees up by his ears again by the end of the night, wasn't he? 

Yukhei uttered a small  _'thank you'_  as he climbed into the back seat. Jaehyun shut the door behind him and climbed in beside him via the door on the other side.

"Did you hire this just for me?" Yukhei had never been in such an extravagant car before, the seats black leather, but like,  _real_  leather. It was one of those weird smells Yukhei had always loved. And the dashboard was a glossy mahogany, accented with all sorts of gold dials and buttons. Yukhei had no idea what almost if them were. He'd never bothered learning to drive. 

Jaehyun laughed softly. "Nah this is mine, I'm just too scared to drive it so that's why I have a driver." He gestured to the chauffeur in front of him, who nodded his head at Yukhei with a smile. "I never get to use it much, Ten's the only one that really likes super fancy things, so when I take the rest of them out they never want to go in the Bentley."

Yukhei froze at the mention of Jaehyun's boyfriends; he was hoping to get through the night without thinking about them. He should have known that was way too much to ask, though.

Although, something inside him warmed to know that they weren't using Jaehyun for his money or status, well apart from maybe Ten, Yukhei still wasn't sure about him, but the other four seemed nice, at least.

"Champagne?" He was pulled from his thoughts by Jaehyun tilting a flute towards him. Where did that come from? Yukhei looked down to realise the seat between them folded out, revealing a bottle of champagne on ice, and a bowl of raspberries. What kind of James Bond type car was this? 

Jaehyun filled a glass for the blonde before filling his own. He then popped a raspberry in each of their drinks before smiling at Yukhei and clinking their champagne flutes together and taking a sip.

"I'm really glad you agreed to come out with me, Yukhei, I was worried we'd scared you away. That you thought we were like, I dunno, sexual pariahs or something. This whole thing isn't just about sex, it's about love, I hope you know that. I'm not a sex addict that needs five boyfriends to fulfil his needs."

Yukhei watched as Jaehyun flushed slightly, it was cute how his cool demeanour slipped away whenever he was trying to explain himself. It made him seem more...real. This wasn't Jaehyun Jung; world renowned model with a flashy car. Just Jaehyun, this really,  _really_  attractive guy that was taking him out to dinner. 

"No, I understand. I think, anyway. It's pretty obvious that you're in love with them all. Honestly though, when I first met everyone I thought you were like a cult or something."

Jaehyun laughed, throwing his head back against the leather seat. "We've been called some weird things over the years but I've never heard that one before."

They pulled up at the restaurant, Yukhei's eyes widening as he took it all in. This was unlike anywhere he'd been before. Definitely not Nando's.

The driver got out of the car and opened Jaehyun's door, before walking around to open Yukhei's. Jaehyun took him by the hand and lead him into the restaurant. 

It was...dark. But like, that ambiance-y kind of dark, not leaky basement dark. Everything was so sleek and expensive looking. Yukhei immediately felt underdressed. He should have made more of an effort.

"Mr. Jung, good evening. We've reserved your usual table." Jaehyun smiled at the girl that came to greet them, squeezing Yukhei's hand tighter as they followed her.

"Do you bring lots of guys here then?" Yukhei smirked as he sat down. The restaurant was gorgeous; he felt so out of place.

Jaehyun smiled, reaching across to take Yukhei's hand in his own. "I don't just date loads of people you know. You're actually the first person I've shown interest in since Ten, and that was almost three years ago. Well, apart from Sicheng and Doyoung, but they were different. I didn't fall for them until after they were part of the family."

Yukhei's heart did… _something_  at the word  _'family'_. He felt weird talking about Jaehyun's boyfriends, but he knew the subject was unavoidable. He just wasn't sure whether he felt weird because…well, because he was an outsider. Jaehyun's entire face lit up whenever he spoke about them. It was obvious that this went so much deeper than Yukhei originally thought. This was more than just some weird open relationship. They were a family.

But Jaehyun still wanted him. He still wanted Yukhei. He was glad the restaurant was dimly lit so Jaehyun couldn't see the blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Really? Why me, then? You must know loads of models."

Jaehyun stroked small circles into the back of Yukhei's hand with his thumb. "It's not about looks, I mean obviously, you're really hot, but," he paused, looking up at Yukhei, "I just really like you, I can't put my finger on it, I'm just drawn to you."

Yukhei felt his heart rate increase, thanking God that the waitress came to take their order so he didn't have to respond, not that he had even looked at the menu.

Jaehyun ordered them a bottle of champagne and some amuse bouche that the elder insisted he had to try, allowing Yukhei time to look at the menu properly. He noticed that nothing had a price written next to it. Just how expensive was this place?

"Just get what you want, I'm paying." Jaehyun smiled, scanning the menu himself, as if he knew what Yukhei was thinking.

Jaehyun had this air about him, this aura that made Yukhei completely relax. Even though he was on a date with someone way out of his league, in a fancy restaurant he could never afford and in the world's tightest jeans, he felt really comfortable. Despite the fact this thing was hanging over them, this whole boyfriend situation, that all seemed to melt away whenever Jaehyun smiled. Those dimples must have magical powers.

And Yukhei seemed to really come out of his shell. That wasn't usually a problem for him, he was known for being loud, almost annoyingly so, and he never really had a problem with confidence before.

But this whole thing had just thrown him off; this was the last situation he expected himself to end up in. He was completely out of his comfort zone, and his automatic reaction was to shy away, because he wasn't quite sure how to react.

Jaehyun…Jaehyun changed all of that, though. When it was just the two of them, when he didn’t feel completely overwhelmed by five other people staring at him because he had just slept with their boyfriend, asking him questions because they thought that maybe one day he'd move in. It was all too much to wrap his head around to start with; it had made him want to run. But now it was just the two of them he felt like he could put his guard down, because Jaehyun wouldn't judge him like he feared the others would. Jaehyun wasn't intimidating. He was soft and refreshing and fucking beautiful and Yukhei was pretty sure he could look at the brunette all day.

"You have a really nice smile, you know that."

Yukhei had been so absorbed in one of his stories from back home that he hadn't even realised Jaehyun had been staring at him, chin rested on his palm as the blonde rambled on. He found it absolutely adorable.

He liked this Yukhei. The one he had met at that shoot, the one that was reserved for all of five minutes while he adjusted to being the new kid on the block, before his raucous laughter rang through the room. It was nice to see him cut back and relax.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Yukhei laughed as the server poured yet another glass of an expensive looking Chardonnay, this must be his fourth by now. He didn't even want to know how much the entire bottle would cost, probably more than his rent.

Jaehyun smirked, "Of course not, baby, I just wanted you to lighten up. It seems to be working."

Yukhei's heart skipped a beat at the pet name; no one had called him that for a long time. 

"Oh god, sorry. That just kinda slipped out." Jaehyun fretted as he noticed how taken aback Yukhei looked.

Yukhei smiled softly, it was sweet how much effort Jaehyun was going to to make him comfortable. He felt bad for almost bailing on the elder, because so far this date was going perfectly. 

Jaehyun didn't assume anything; he was going out of his way to learn more about Yukhei so he didn't automatically treat him like any of the others. He treated Yukhei like an individual and looked at him as if he was the only person in the restaurant.

Maybe... Maybe he wasn't in such a rush to get this over with. 

"It's okay, I kinda like it." Yukhei felt his face heat up as the words left his lips, allowing himself to lace his fingers with Jaehyun's across the table.

He wasn't sure if it was the wine or something else that made something in his stomach flutter, made his head go a little fuzzy… He kind of hoped it was, he wasn't sure he was ready to admit to himself that Jaehyun gave him butterflies.

Yukhei still had so much he wanted to ask Jaehyun. There was so much he needed to know before he could even decide what his own feelings were. He didn’t want to fall or anything stupid before he fully knew what he was getting into here. This wasn't just a normal relationship with a hot guy, like Jaehyun said that morning he drove Yukhei home, he came with  _a lot_ of baggage.

Yukhei really needed to know just how much before this went any further. This fancy restaurant didn't really seem like the place for an interrogation.

"Do you…want to go somewhere else after this? So we can talk properly."

That perfect grin broke out onto Jaehyun's face, he had been so worried that tonight wouldn't go as planned, that he had freaked Yukhei out so much he'd be desperate to scarper home. But the younger seemed to want to spend more time with him, to understand this all better.

"I know the perfect place."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Jaehyun led Yukhei back outside to his car after paying the bill, which he wouldn't even let the blonde look at, leaving Yukhei feeling incredibly guilty. 

The chauffeur drove them through the city as Jaehyun pointed out certain bars and restaurants that he recommended. They drove past the River Thames, which Yukhei had to admit looked much more beautiful at night, with all the bridges lit up. He hadn't been in London that long; he hadn't actually seen much of the city since he moved here so he appreciated the mini-tour Jaehyun was giving him.

They pulled up outside a building down a back alley covered in gold graffiti, a stark contrast to the five star restaurant they had just eaten at.

"This place is really cute; it looks sketchy from the outside, but trust me." Jaehyun laughed as he stepped out of the car, opening Yukhei's door for him and telling his driver he would ring when they needed picked up.

Jaehyun took Yukhei by the hand again, leading him to a black door with the words 'Golden Bee' above it in neon lights. The door revealed a dimly lit staircase, which Yukhei hesitantly followed Jaehyun up, taking the elder's word that this place wasn't as shady as it looked.

The staircase led to an open top bar, decorated with fairy lights, wicker and gold-brushed metal. Yukhei didn't even know they had places like this in London; everywhere he had been with his flatmates was kind of…grimy. Though, that could be because they were all students, somewhere like this probably wasn't in their price range.

They sat in a secluded booth in the far corner of the rooftop, a small wood burner nestled in the middle of the half-moon shaped sofa to keep them warm in the brisk spring air.

"See, it's not as bad as it looks." Jaehyun smiled at Yukhei, his face lighting up as the blonde took in his surroundings, awe spread across his features.

"No, it's amazing; I would never have found this place." Yukhei breathed, his mouth still hanging open slightly as Jaehyun called someone over to order some drinks.

"We come here a lot, they do movie screenings sometimes, it's really nice to be able to go somewhere we can all curl up together in public, without people giving us too many weird looks. Makes a change from being stuck at home all the time."

Yukhei guessed it was time to bite the bullet and ask Jaehyun all of the questions that had been circling around his head. Part of him wanted to remain oblivious, because this date was going really well and he didn't want to spoil it. But the more sensible side of him knew he had to know. He couldn’t keep doing this without knowing the full story. Knowing what he was really getting himself into here.

"I had wondered about that...how you guys are in public, how other people react." Yukhei smiled at the waiter as he brought their drinks over, taking a sip from his rum and coke. This was way more up his street than a £300 bottle of white.

"That's one of the biggest problems; we can't really go on dates, all six of us. Jungwoo hates that, he'd love more than anything to be able to go for a romantic meal and kiss and cuddle us all in public." Jaehyun took a sip of his own drink, covering the sad smile that had crept onto his face. "It was worse before people found out, it felt like they were my dirty little secret and I hated it. But even now that people know, it's not exactly accepted. It's easier to act like we're just friends in public."

"Why do you care what other people think?" Yukhei didn't quite understand that. If everyone knew then why did they still have to hide it? He was pretty affectionate; he didn't know quite how he'd cope without being able to hold his boyfriends hand in public. 

Jaehyun shrugged. He always had. 

"It's hard to have a nice date if everyone's giving you dirty looks. It kind of spoils it."

That made sense, having people looking down their noses at you and making snide remarks probably was a mood killer. 

"I try and take them all out as much as possible, even though they always complain that I spoil them too much, especially Taeyong. I love spoiling them though, they deserve it. What's the point in having money if you can't spend it on the people you love?"

Yukhei got butterflies in his stomach every time Jaehyun talked about the other boys in his life; which was weird. Really weird. But the elder model practically glowed when he spoke about them. Did...did he actually find this whole thing kind of cute?

"Do you ever worry they're just with you for your money?" Yukhei regretted asking as soon is the words left his lips, his doe-eyes widening, "I-I didn't mean it like that, I barely know them..."

Jaehyun didn't even flinch at the question; he had been asked much worse things about their situation. 

"Not at all, they've never asked me for anything. I pay for our house but that's my choice, I love that they have somewhere nice to live; I couldn't deal with having them far away from me either. Doyoung stays at his parents place a lot; I always miss him when he's away." He leaned back against the tan leather of the outdoor sofa, his knees brushing against Yukhei's as he looked down at his hands.

"There was one guy though, an ex, when it was just me, Taeyong and Jungwoo. I had just started picking up good jobs, getting my name out there more; my career was really taking off. We thought he was the perfect addition to our family, we thought he loved us. Turned out he was just in it for the money. That's how we met Doyoung actually; they were in uni together at the time. He was the one that told me what was going on." Jaehyun sighed, downing the rest of his drink before continuing. "Jungwoo went to pick him up one day after class and Doyoung caught him, told him how he'd had been bragging about this model sugar daddy he had. How I bought him all this stuff for almost nothing in return cause I already had two other boyfriends. How gullible I was, just letting in anyone that would give me the slightest bit of attention. Doyoung said I didn't deserve that, none of us did. That's what made Jungwoo fall for him."

Yukhei didn't really know how to respond to that, uttering out a soft  _'sorry'._  He felt even worse for asking now he knew what Jaehyun has been through, for even thinking one of his current boyfriends would do that to him. 

Jaehyun picked up his usual cheery facade almost instantly, "Don't be, I have five amazing boys that love me, plus I'm on a date with this gorgeous model, so I try not to dwell on shit that happened on the past."

Yukhei had no idea why Jaehyun had such an effect on him, he couldn't stop blushing around the elder, and Yukhei didn't really blush. He usually came off as pretty headstrong and confident but Jaehyun just seemed to strip all that away. He felt like he could let his defences down. 

There was something so completely genuine about Jaehyun. That, despite the fact he was so well-known in the industry, so well-known worldwide even, he seemed so humble. He had earned the right to be an arrogant prick, but he wasn't. He was really sweet, actually. Every time he complimented Yukhei it felt real. Like he genuinely meant what he was saying, not just dropping lines to get the blonde back into bed. 

That could be why five guys have fallen head over heels for him already. He was so charismatic and positive it was hard to be anything but happy in his presence; his smile was totally infectious too.

Yukhei had promised himself he wasn't going to fall any further - but he may have slipped. Just a little. 

"How did you meet the others, then?"

"I met Sicheng through Ten. He went to him for dance lessons and they ended up getting really close."

"Ten's a dancer?"

"Yeah," Jaehyun laughed softly thinking about the type of dance his boyfriend currently specialised in, "that's how we met, actually. I got dragged to the club he worked at for a friend's birthday and I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. I ended up booking a private room with him for the rest of the night cause I couldn't bear the thought of anyone else having him." He paused, reconsidering what he just said. "It sounds really creepy when you put it like that, actually..."

"He's a...stripper?" Yukhei quirked an eyebrow as he put two and two together. He guessed it made sense since Ten came home from work at 9am that morning.

"He's a  _dancer_." Jaehyun corrected. "Don't ever use the 's' word around him. He hates it."

Yukhei nodded, making a mental note of that. He was still weary of Ten, though he had only met him once so it wasn't really fair to judge him off that alone. He couldn't be that bad if someone like Jaehyun was in love with him.

"Does his job not bother you?" Jaehyun called the waiter over to order another round of drinks as he thought about Yukhei's question. The blonde could see something shift in his dark eyes, jealousy perhaps? Maybe this arrangement wasn't so perfect after all.

"Not really. It used to a bit, I didn't really like the idea of all those men watching him or touching him, but then I realised that was selfish. He loves dancing so who am I to stop him?" He glanced at his watch, checking the time. "I'm not so on board with his other job though, but Ten is very rebellious, if you don't want him to do something, he'll go out of his way to do it."

The waiter brought another tray of drinks over for them. Yukhei took a sip of his while Jaehyun downed almost half of his gin and tonic in one go. Yukhei could tell he worried about Ten more than the others, the way his nervously played with his fingers and his eyes flitted about when he spoke about the blue haired dancer.

He was curious to what this other job was, but he was a little worried to ask. It was probably too soon.

"You said he's seeing someone else too? Does he not want to be involved with all of you?"

Jaehyun nodded lowly. "Johnny. It's kind of complicated, I don't actually know him that well, but he's never really made any effort to get to know us. I don't think he really likes Ten being with us, to be honest."

Jaehyun looked down at his hands, twisting the ring on the index finger of his left hand, his thumb ghosting over the pale lavender stone.

"He seems to make Ten happy, though. That's all I care about. It's not like there's some rule where dating one of us means you date us all."

"So, I wouldn't-?"

"Of course not. I mean, if we did…start dating, you're not obligated to be with anyone else. But if you did fall for them, then that's okay. We believe that love is this amazing thing, Yukhei. We don't see why it should have to be limited to just one person."

That sounded...kind of beautiful, actually. This really was all about love, wasn't it? That was something he had never even thought about before, something he had never had to think about. Because he was brought up with the notion that love should be something private, between two people. That was what everyone was taught. What was considered the norm. But the way Jaehyun put across his idea of love seemed...well, amazing. 

Yukhei had only been in love once before, at least he thought he was, and at the time he felt like he was floating on cloud nine. Colours seemed brighter, food tasted better, he couldn't stop smiling and nothing seemed to bring him down. He couldn't even imagine that feeling multiplied by being in love with more than one person. No wonder Jaehyun practically glowed. 

But it couldn't all be that perfect, surely. 

"Do you..." Yukhei's voice was small, almost afraid to ask what was on his mind. "Do you ever think about how this will work out in the future? In terms of marriage and kids and stuff?"

He felt Jaehyun tense up slightly beside him. Oh fuck. That was way too personal; it was only their first date. He was about to apologise when Jaehyun reached across to intertwine their fingers. There was that fluttering feeling again. He definitely couldn't blame the wine this time.

"If I'm totally honest...I try not to." Jaehyun shuffled a little closer. The spring air was brisk, and he always craved human contact in the cold. "Sometimes... Sometimes I hate that they can't have things that normal relationships have. Especially marriage. That's like the end goal of every relationship and- We'll never be able to have that."

Yukhei felt awful for even asking, of course Jaehyun had thought about that stuff. He could tell how much it hurt him from the way he was gripping onto Yukhei's hand. How they'd never truly be able to have a normal life. 

"I was only fifteen when I first met Taeyong, and back then I just  _knew_ he was going to be the man I'd marry. But then Jungwoo came along. I could never marry Taeyong and leave Jungwoo out. I love them both too much to choose."

This was the first time Yukhei had seen Jaehyun look truly uncomfortable. This must be something he thought about a lot. 

"The others don't really have any interest in marriage, at least not yet, but I haven't been with them as long as Tae and Jungwoo. The three of us talk about it all the time, how in some alternate universe, where our love was accepted, I'd marry them both in a heartbeat."

Yukhei's lips fell open as Jaehyun spoke. He had never met someone with as much love to give as the elder; he didn't even know it was possible. It was refreshing to hear how such a relationship could work in a world where cheating and lying was so common. He wondered why more people didn't adopt this structure. Maybe it would solve a lot of problems. 

He thought back to how freaked out he had been that morning compared to how at peace he was with the issue now. Well, he wasn't sure he was ready to commit himself to any of this, or if he could even see himself in a polyamorous relationship, but he was definitely interested and almost admired them. He wanted to see how they worked first hand, see their dynamic in person.

He was drawn to Jaehyun, that much he knew, and the rest of the boys seemed sweet too. But something in the back of his mind told him this wasn't right, that he'd be sixth in line to Jaehyun's affection. And he wasn't sure he could deal with that. 

He thought of how highly the brunette spoke of Taeyong and Jungwoo, he was madly in love with them, how could he even compare to that? He would always be second best, well, sixth best, and he wasn't sure he could deal with that. 

Plus, he wouldn't just be committing to Jaehyun, but five other guys. He knew there was no rule saying he had to date them all, he could just be with Jaehyun if that's what he wanted, but he would still be involved in their lives. If he left he'd be upturning six lives, not just one.

"Anyway, I feel like I've talked about myself most of the night. Well, and my boyfriends, that's not usually a great topic when you're on a first date." Jaehyun laughed, pressing a soft kiss into Yukhei's hair. "Tell me more about you."

Yukhei smiled to himself. "I've already told you everything. I grew up in Hong Kong and moved to London about a month ago when I signed a contract with a new agency. That's about it, my life is pretty dull." Yukhei's thumb brushed up against one of the rings on Jaehyun's fingers. "Plus, I want to know about them. About all of this. It'd feel weird if you never talked about them around me."

At first he didn't want to think about the other men in Jaehyun's life, but he knew that was selfish. His boyfriends were everything to him; Yukhei wouldn't want Jaehyun to feel like he had to stifle his love of them just for him. 

Yukhei turned to look at Jaehyun, the elder was staring back at him as his eyes meandered down to Yukhei's lips. "Can I...?"

Yukhei nodded, his pink tongue darting out over his bottom lip, wetting it in anticipation. Jaehyun closed the gap between them, pressing his lips lightly to Yukhei's, as if he was testing the waters. He tilted his head slightly, urging Jaehyun to kiss him deeper, the elder taking the lead as he moved his lips against Yukhei's fuller ones. 

The kiss was soft, sweet, a complete juxtaposition to the last time they kissed, all raw passion and lust. Yukhei whined lowly as Jaehyun's fingers found their way into his hair, tongue ghosting over his bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Yukhei eagerly obliged, gasping into Jaehyun's mouth as the dark-haired model's other hand gripped lightly onto his thigh. Okay, these jeans were definitely a good idea. 

He felt almost light headed, as if this gentler kiss was taking his breath away more than any of their others. Maybe because he wasn't drunk, and he was definitely falling for Jaehyun beyond his looks. He didn't really want to admit that, but he was. He really was. 

Yukhei felt like he could get lost in Jaehyun, his thumb ghosting over the brunette's cheekbone as he pulled him in closer, as his self-confidence sky rocketed and he took control. He felt like the brunette's lips were an escape, like everything else disappeared when he was kissing them. All of his worries and apprehensions; gone. 

He wanted Jaehyun, he knew that much. The elder was kind and clearly had a lot of love in his heart and even after one date Yukhei was fairly sure the other model would never hurt him. And that was exactly what he needed after his last relationship; someone like Jaehyun. He just wasn't entirely sure he wanted him like this. 

But he was determined to find out. 

Yukhei pulled away first, gasping as he tried to recover from the intensity of the kiss. Jaehyun looked so perfect like this; cheeks flushed, eyelids heavy. He really was one of the most gorgeous people Yukhei had ever set eyes on. 

"I don't really know where this is going Jaehyun, but I want to find out. I like you; I just need to understand all of this a little better."

Jaehyun smiled to himself, he was genuinely worried he'd put Yukhei off completely, especially after the talk of marriage. They were still only young, but Jaehyun was looking for a long term relationship every time he dated someone new, so it was always in the back of his mind. 

But Yukhei clearly wanted to see him again, to go on more dates. And Jaehyun was more than up for that. 

"I'm free next Saturday too; you can choose where we go next time."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Jaehyun returned home alone that night, after dropping Yukhei off at his apartment. It was late, he knew Ten would be at work and Sicheng would probably be there too playing bodyguard. And he knew that Jungwoo and Doyoung had gone on a date that night too, meaning Taeyong would have been on his own. He didn't want to invade his boyfriends alone time, but he needed someone to gush about Yukhei to. He knocked on Taeyong's door, opening it after hearing a muffled 'come in' from the other side.

"Hey, Peaches!" Taeyong beamed up at him, laying the book he was reading on the bedside table. "How was your date?"

Jaehyun crawled on the bed next to him, pressing a loving kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. "It was great; we're going out again next week."

Taeyong smiled at the grin that crept into Jaehyun's face. "I haven't seen you this smitten since you first met Ten, you must really like him."

"I do. I think he likes me too; he's just trying to get his head around...us. He doesn't seem as freaked out by it all now though. He asked about you guys a lot." Jaehyun unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off as he spoke, deciding he was sleeping in Taeyong's bed tonight. It was his favourite bed in the house anyway. "He wanted to really understand how this all works. I think he's still unsure about the idea but I think he gets that this isn't just some weird sex cult. He seems to get how much I love you."

Taeyong blushed lightly, even after seven years Jaehyun could still knock him sideways with those three words. He helped Jaehyun unbutton his shirt, realising the younger was taking an awfully long time trying to do it himself, probably due to the alcohol.

"As long as you’re happy, Jae. He seems nice; I'd like to meet him again sometime, in a less awkward situation." He pushed Jaehyun's shirt off of his shoulders, his fingers resting lightly on his boyfriends toned chest.

"I think he wants to meet you again too, Tae, all of you. He's a little bit hesitant of Ten, but I told him he's not as intimidating as he seems, he's a kitten really."  

Taeyong hummed. "I think he's a little jealous, he's never really had anyone else come after him, well apart from Doyoung and you saw how he was with him in the beginning. You should spend a bit more time with him, let him know he's not being replaced, he's not as used to this as I am."

"Maybe you're right." Jaehyun lay back, pulling the covers of Taeyong's bed over himself, putting his arm out to invite the blonde to curl into his side, which the elder did without any hesitation. "Sometimes I forget how sensitive he is cause he has such a hard shell."

"I'm always right, baby." Taeyong left a trail of butterfly kisses down the column of Jaehyun's neck, his fingers dancing over the exposed skin of his torso, stopping just above the elastic of his boxers. The smaller boy slung his leg over Jaehyun, slowly moving his hips across the models own as he repositioned himself on top of his boyfriend. Pressing a few more kisses to his neck as he gently rocked his hips against Jaehyun's.

"I think I deserve more attention right now though." He ground down against Jaehyun, causing the younger to moan. A sound Taeyong could never get sick of. 

Jaehyun chuckled lowly. 

"Is that so?" 

He hooked his finger in the collar of Taeyong's t-shirt, pulling the elder down on top of him into a sloppy kiss. 

Jaehyun's hands made their way under Taeyong's shirt, gently scratching the blonde's back as he bucked up to meet his boyfriend’s hips. 

"Hyung..." Taeyong whined, the sound going straight to Jaehyun's cock, feeling it twitch in his already too-tight boxers. Taeyong may be two years older than him, but nothing turned Jaehyun on more than hearing that syllable fall from his lips. "...fuck me."

Jaehyun smirked, catching Taeyong's bottom lip between his teeth.

As if he could say no to that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH yeah ofc taeyong has a hyung kink despite being the oldest???
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	3. shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this dumb bitch dropped his phone in a stream so I'm updating while I have the chance (aka I stole one of my bfs phones lol) 
> 
> Anyway here's another chapter!! This is a brand new chapter that was never in the original version of solitaire for all my toppklass readers out there (I'm adding new content so you guys don't get bored bc thank u I love u lots)  
> And I wanted to integrate sicheng into the story more as his character was not in the original (but he's slowly overtaking ten as my fave aaaaaah I love him)
> 
> Pls enjoy!!!
> 
> Ps I know Sichengs native tongue is manadarin and Yukheis is Cantonese but for the sake of fiction let's just pretend they're the same lol xoxo

"Lucas Wong?"

Yukhei jumped out of his chair as his name was called. It still gave him butterflies; the fact that he was here, in London, at photoshoots for well known brands and magazines. It was everything he had ever wanted. He didn't even mind the sitting around for hours on end while he got his makeup done.

"If you just sit here, we won't be long."

He nodded, making himself comfortable on the set. Just because he loved modelling didn't mean he got any less nervous every time he was in front of the camera. What if he messed up and the photographer never wanted to work with him again? What if he looked so bad they couldn't use any of his pictures? Or worse, what if they used a really bad picture of him because they had no choice and everyone saw it and-

"Xuxi?"

There was only one person that called him that.

"Sicheng?"

"Oh my god, hi! What are you doing here? I didn't reali-" The pink-haired boys eyes widened as the penny dropped. "You're Lucas Wong?"

"Y-Yeah that's the name I use."

"That's almost as cute as Xuxi, I love it." Sicheng gushed, pinching Yukhei's cheek. "Right, well, we better get started."

Yukhei tilted his head as Sicheng turned on his heel, heading off of the set. Why was he even here?

"We?"

"Hm? Yeah I'm the photographer." Sicheng raised an eyebrow as Yukhei gawped back at him. "Did Jaehyun not tell you that's what I do?"

"...No."

"What a dumbass." The cotton candy haired boy giggled, contradicting the fact he'd just insulted his own boyfriend. "Well, now you know."

If Yukhei wasn't nervous enough before, he was shitting himself now. One of Jaehyun's boyfriends was going to be shooting him. And it was Sicheng of all people. He may look adorable and never stop smiling but he had a sharp tongue, and Yukhei wasn't sure he wanted to be on the receiving end of it. Especially not at work.

"What are you waiting for, Xuxi? Shirt off. Chop chop."

Yukhei was glad to find that actually, Sicheng made him feel at ease, that he wasn't quite as bitchy as he came off and that the two of them worked really well together. If the photographs they had produced were anything to go by, anyway.

"Check out how sexy I made you look." Sicheng nudged Yukhei as the scrolled through the photos. "God, I'm good."

"I always look this sexy." Yukhei scoffed, making Sicheng smile. That was the first time he'd seen Yukhei's personality. The last time they met was under pretty awkward circumstances to say the least. It was no surprise the younger barely spoke.

"I can't really deny that. Hey, do you wanna grab a drink or something?" The shoot was winding down and Sicheng had been stuck in this studio for so long he'd forgotten what the outside world even looked like. "We should probably get to know each other better if we're gonna be sister-wives."

"Sister...?" Yukhei looked absolutely terrified whenever Sicheng spoke and the elder found it absolutely adorable. He was going to have so much fun with this one. "I- I dunno if I'm going to be-"

"It was a joke. You really need to loosen up, man." Sicheng packed his camera away, handing it over to one of his assistants for safe keeping. They could deal with that. He just wanted to get out of here. "You need a blowjob or something."

"You offering?" Yukhei inwardly cursed himself for letting that one slip out.  _As if_  he just said that to the guy he was thinking of dating's boyfriend. Fucking awkward much?

"Oh, yeah, I'd  _totally_  suck your dick." Sicheng responded as if it was the most natural thing in the world. As if Yukhei had just asked him the time. "But Jaehyun would get sad if I blew you before he did and he's  _super_  melodramatic, so, you'll have to wait."

Yukhei found that throughout the night Sicheng would say things that would have made him blush furiously if Jaehyun had been the one saying them. But Sicheng just didn't seem to have that effect on him. He figured it was mainly due to the fact that despite finding Sicheng attractive, he didn't necessarily have a crush on him, but maybe also because the two of them we're conversing in his native tongue. Despite Sicheng's constant barrage of innuendos and inability to get through a sentence without swearing, the pink-haired boy actually made him feel really comfortable.

"You're actually pretty fun when you just chill the fuck out. Are you always this tense?"

Yukhei shrugged. He never used to be.

"Guess I'm still just not used to living in another country."

"I get that, I hated London when I first moved here." Sicheng sighed, remembering his first few weeks away from home. "I was determined that I'd be going home as soon as I'd finished my degree but, I guess I got a reason to stay."

"Jaehyun never actually told me how you two got together." Over their series of dates he had learnt bit by bit how Jaehyun met each of his boyfriends, but Sicheng's story was still a mystery.

"That doesn't surprise me." Sicheng scoffed, slurping the last of his cocktail up through his straw. "It's not the most romantic of tales. I was a fucking asshole back then. Like, even more than I am now."  

Yukhei wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, taking a sip of his own drink. He didn't want to push Sicheng into anything.

"I was with Ten, first." The older boy smiled as he thought about his boyfriend. "He's a pain in the ass but I love him."

The mention of Ten made Yukhei shift a little. The dancer just made him feel...he didn't know. Unwelcome maybe?

"But I kind of...used him, I guess. I wanted to get close to Jaehyun, and after some  _research_  I found out that Ten knew him, so I made friends with him to get to Jaehyun. To find out more about him."

Sicheng hailed a bartender over to bring them more drinks. He absolutely hated thinking about their past. About the person he used to be.

"It's not like I was trying to get with him or anything, I just- He was famous and I really liked him and... God, I sound like a crazy stalker." Sicheng laughed bitterly, ice clinking against glass as he played with his straw, avoiding Yukhei's gaze. "Anyway, I ended up falling for Ten, but then something happened and it led to me doing something stupid, and I thought I'd ruined everything but...Jaehyun has this amazing ability to forgive. He's so kind and compassionate and just...perfect..."

Sicheng trailed off, realising he'd been rambling on and on. Yukhei was just staring back at him with those big doe eyes of his.

"I know this is all really scary, trust me, I've been there. But no one will ever love you the way Jaehyun can. I was scared that because there were already three others before me, I'd feel like an outsider, like I'd never feel truly loved by him, but trust me, it's not like that at all. He has such a big heart I have no idea why he let my cold, dead one in." Sicheng laughed softly. The fact that he and Jaehyun were even together still astounded him. Especially after everything he had done.

Yukhei breathed out a 'wow'. It was nice hearing this from someone other than Jaehyun, someone who was in a similar position to what he was. Sicheng had joined their relationship so far down the line and he seemed so...happy. Like, genuinely happy and in love and he clearly felt loved back.

"Does it not feel...weird?"

"Oh, god yeah. When I found out Ten was dating two other guys I was like _'what the fuck?!'_ , because he had hidden it for so long. But, I mean I was hiding stuff from him too and...I guess I just got used to it. I saw how they all were together and it just made sense. I thought it'd just be me and Ten, like we'd be a separate thing on the side, but it's  _really_  hard not to fall for Jaehyun."

"Do you not get jealous, though?"

Sicheng thought that over for a second.

"No, actually, I don't. I mean, apart from Doyoung, they were all together before me so it seems weird me getting jealous. But even with you, I'm not. He gets this dumb smile on his face whenever he talks about you. It's kinda cute I guess."

Yukhei was a little taken aback by that. Jaehyun talked about him? Even though he was at home with five other guys, he was still thinking about him?

"How do the others feel about...me?" Apart from that very first morning, so far he'd only heard Jaehyun's version of events, and he was worried the other model was maybe sugar coating things, trying to reassure Yukhei that things were okay when maybe they weren't. Just to make him feel less awkward about this whole situation.

Hearing direct from one of Jaehyun's boyfriends would give him a less biased review of what was really going on.

"Well, it's pretty hard to judge off of the only time we've met you. You didn't exactly talk much." Sicheng laughed to himself. "But they think you seem nice and as long as you make Jaehyun happy then we're all happy."

"That sounds a bit, like, one sided." Yukhei wasn't quite sure how to express what he meant. As long as Jaehyun was happy? That sounded like...like they were Jaehyun's servants or something. Like their own happiness came second to Jaehyun's. That didn't sit right with him at all.

"Oh! Oh, god no, I didn't mean it like that! It's just because he's the one dating you. They were the same when I first got with Ten. As long as he was happy then they had absolutely no problems with me. I know you were worried we're a cult, but we aren't don't worry. Jaehyun isn't like our supreme leader or anything."

Yukhei felt dumb for even asking, Jaehyun didn't seem like that at all. But this was a fucking huge thing he was getting involved in. He had to be 100% sure.

"You should come back and meet everyone. It might make you feel better."

"I would like to talk to you all sometime."

"Come on, then. Let's go." Sicheng downed the last of his drink, slipping his jacket back on before Yukhei even had the chance to respond.

"What- Now?"

"Yeah sure, why not? Jaehyun's away this weekend so you can talk to us all without him lurking around." Yukhei watched in disbelief as Sicheng also downed his drink, not wanting to waste a single drop of gin. That shit was expensive in this place. "It'll be fun, come on."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Taeyong was tired. He'd had a full day at work dealing with bratty teenagers throwing tantrums because he gave them too much homework, and then he came home to a couple of bratty adults arguing over the last Oreo in the biscuit tin.

"You've just eaten  _three_."

"So? I'm bigger than you. I need more food."

"You've got an entire pizza in the oven!"

Taeyong had heard the commotion coming from the kitchen and immediately turned on his heel, hoping to avoid any drama. He didn't need to eat anyway.

But of course he wasn't that lucky.

"Taeyong! Tell Doyoung he's being a greedy asshole!"

"Tell Ten to stop being such a spoilt little bitch!"

Taeyong groaned, throwing his coat over the bannister before heading into the war zone. He should have known just a couple of minutes to unwind would have been too much to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"Doyoung ate all the Oreos and won't give me the last one."

"They're  _my_  Oreos, I fucking bought them."

"So we share Jaehyun's dick but you can't even give me a cookie?"

"Okay, gross, no need to remind me."

Taeyong sighed. Sometimes he felt more like the single mother of five than he did someone in a committed relationship.

"Can you not just share it?"

Taeyong flinched as the two of them glared at him in tandem. Well, at least they agreed on something.

He would just let him argue it out amongst themselves, he was too tired for this.

He shut the kitchen door behind himself before flopping down on the sofa, hopefully that way he wouldn't be able to hear the two of them killing one another. He'd rather remain blissfully unaware.

Just as he got himself settled, the door bell rang. All he wanted was a few minutes peace. Just a few.

"I'll get it!" He heard Jungwoo shout from the other end of the house. He hadn't even realised the younger was in. He was probably avoiding the kitchen drama too.

"Chengie!" Taeyong rolled his eyes, of course Sicheng had forgotten his keys. Again. "Oh my god! Yukhei, hi!"

Yukhei? Yukhei was here?

"Hey." Taeyong greeted the two of them with a smile as Jungwoo led them into the living room. He hadn't actually seen Yukhei again since that first morning, but he felt like he already knew everything about him thanks to Jaehyun's incessant talking. It was cute, honestly.

"I shot him today." Sicheng threw himself on the sofa, ignoring Taeyong's quip about how one day he was going to fall through the thing. "With a camera, obviously. Then we went out for a drink and I thought it'd be nice for us all to chill for a bit while Jaehyun isn't here. Might be a bit less awkward."

Yukhei wasn't so sure about that. He felt pretty awkward sat in an armchair on his own as Jungwoo and Taeyong stared at him from across the room. Jungwoo wore that smile that never seemed to fade while Taeyong's eyes bore into him. Awkward was definitely the word he'd use.

"So, What was it like working with Sicheng? Did he make you take your shirt off?"

"The photo shoot called for it!"

Yukhei let himself relax a little as Jungwoo giggled, curling into Taeyong's side to avoid being hit by a pillow the pink-haired boy threw at him.

This wasn't so bad. The three of them were pretty chill, actually. He felt totally comfortable in their presence, not like an outsider at all. That was something that worried him about fully entering a relationship with Jaehyun. He wasn't just going to be with one person - he may only be romantically involved with the other model, but he had five other people to take into consideration. It's not like they wouldn't be in his life at all.

Yukhei jumped as a door banged behind him.

"Are those two still arguing?" Jungwoo sighed, flicking through pictures on his phone. He wanted to show Yukhei this makeup look he did last week and was especially proud of.

"They'll either be ripping each other apart or fucking." Taeyong commented with a roll of his eyes. They were all used to Ten and Doyoung's relationship by now. All apart from Yukhei.

"You're such an asshole!" Ten stormed into the living room, a half eaten slice of pizza in his hand and Doyoung trailing behind him with a plateful of food. " _Look_  what he's done to my neck."

Ten plopped down on the sofa next to Taeyong, craning his neck to show off a blooming purple hickey that was sure to get darker by the hour.

"I have a date with Johnny tomorrow."

Doyoung shrugged, speaking through a mouthful of pizza. "Shouldn't have taken my best slice."

Ten rolled his eyes, Doyoung could be such a child at times (not that that was at all hypocritical coming from him), widening as they landed on someone who didn't live here.

_Seriously?_

"Sushi, right?"

Ten whined as Taeyong elbowed him, giving him that look. The _'be nice'_  look. But he was being nice. It was an innocent question.

"It's Xuxi." Sicheng corrected, dragging out each syllable so his boyfriend could understand better.

"That's literally what I said."

"Actually, my name's Yukhei." The model piped up, hoping that would be easier for Ten to pronounce - though, part of him wondered whether he was doing it on purpose.

"Whatever." Okay, he was definitely doing it on purpose. "Why are you here? Jaehyun's in Stockholm."

Ten...Ten  _really_  didn't like him, did he?

"He came to see us, Ten. Stop being such a bitch." Jungwoo didn't want Yukhei to go through what Doyoung had when the dancer first met him. That had been carnage. "I think it's nice that he wants to get to know us better."

Ten hummed, half-heartedly agreeing. At least Yukhei was making an effort,  _he guessed._

"So, Yukhei, how are things?" Ten asked, trying to be nice as he linked arms with Taeyong before he took another bite of pizza. Taeyong was always the one he went to when he felt a little uncomfortable, and right now he felt more than that. He felt threatened. Threatened that this fucking stunning six-foot model was in his home, trying to date his boyfriend.

"Good, actually, I've just been working a lot, but I'm starting to really like it here."

"Cool." Ten deadpanned, not really sure how to respond to that. That was his sociability quota all used up.

He didn't like other people being in his house. At all. This was where he felt safest and it freaked him out a little, but he wasn't going to cause a scene. He'd just cuddle into Taeyong and let the rest of them talk between themselves, he wasn't really sure he had anything to say. Nothing nice, anyway. And he really wasn't in the mood for a scolding from his boyfriend for being rude.

Yukhei seemed...okay, he guessed. He was kind of loud and annoying after he seemed to loosen up a bit, and that laugh of his went straight through him. But he could see why Jaehyun liked him, despite the fact he was gorgeous. He just didn't understand why Jaehyun felt the need to have _yet another_  boyfriend. Was five seriously not enough?

Ten let his eyes flutter shut as he nuzzled into Taeyong's shoulder. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. This was his only night off this week and it was hard enough that Jaehyun was away, but now he couldn't even spend it sandwiched between Taeyong and Sicheng as the two of them scattered kisses across his face. No, instead he was stuck downstairs having to listen to whatever bullshit Yukhei was spewing. This fucking sucked.

He honestly just wanted to escape upstairs and not have to deal with this, but then he'd be alone and he really didn't like being alone.

"You should come over on Sunday." Ten's eyes snapped open as Jungwoo spoke up.  _Sunday?_  "Jae will be back then, and we have this big meal every week. It's like, tradition."

Ten sat up, eyebrows furrowed. Was Jungwoo serous? He was inviting Yukhei to Sunday dinner? That was, like, their  _thing_. No matter what was going on, how busy they were, they always made an effort to eat together on a Sunday. The six of them all piled around the table, sharing food and stories about their week, laughing and giggling. And Jungwoo was just inviting someone else?

Fuck no.

"He's not family."

Jungwoo cocked his head. "He doesn't have to be."

"Since when?" Ten wasn't having this. Yukhei being here, in his home, especially when Jaehyun wasn't even around, was bad enough. But there was no way he was coming over for Sunday dinner. That was  _their_   _thing_ , and Yukhei wasn't one of them. "We never have anyone else over on a Sunday."

"Well, you've invited Johnny before." Doyoung piped up from across the room.

"Yeah, but he didn't  _come_."

"That's cause he's an asshole and hates us all." Sicheng scoffed.

Yukhei was getting the feeling that no one really liked Ten's other boyfriend all too much. He hoped he wouldn't end up like that, but Ten seemed to have already made his mind up about him.

"He is not an asshole." Ten bit back, eyes narrowing at the pink-haired boy.

"Well, he is." Sicheng shrugged. "But that's not the point, you've invited him, so why not why invite Yukhei?"

Tens glare stayed fixed on his boyfriend. What was Sicheng playing at? He was meant to be on Ten's side. He was  _always_  on Ten's side.

"He's not even Jaehyun's boyfriend."

"Not yet, but he might be." Taeyong commented, fingers lacing with Ten's. He knew how the younger could get around new people.

Ten's eyes flickered across to where Yukhei was sitting, he looked uncomfortable, probably because they were all talking about him like he wasn't even there. Not that Ten cared.

"Well, he's not so he's not coming. He's not part of my family so he isn't invited." Ten stood, untangling himself from Taeyong. "I'm going to bed. Night."

He pressed a kiss to the blondes forehead before marching out of the living room, straight past Sicheng, not even sparing the younger a glance.

"Sorry about him, he-"

"He's a total bitch sometimes." Sicheng finished Taeyong's sentence. He may be completely and utterly in love with Ten, but it was true. His boyfriend was a complete brat and he absolutely hated not getting his own way.

"I was gonna say he has trouble adjusting to new people, but...yeah, that too."

Yukhei just nodded, not really knowing what else to do. This was awkward, to say the least. He wasn't quite ready for them all to discuss his and Jaehyun's relationship status, and definitely not while he was sitting there. He still had no idea what he wanted from all of this.

Ten clearly didn't want him around, and he wasn't sure he could be with Jaehyun if it was going to disrupt things. He didn't want to be the cause of any arguments.

"I'm actually working on Sunday anyway, so..." Yukhei trailed off. It was true, but he wasn't sure saying that earlier would have made much difference. Not that he could really get a word in edgeways.

"Well, you're welcome anytime." Jungwoo beamed. Yukhei had no idea how he managed to stay so positive and cheery in a situation like this. "Ten will get over it."

"He got over me being here. Sort of." Doyoung shrugged, finishing off his last slice of pizza.

That honestly didn't instil any confidence in Yukhei whatsoever.

"I should probably go check on him." Sicheng stood, stretching out his back. He and Ten had argued way too much in the past, he couldn't stand the idea of the elder going to bed mad at him. Even if he wasn't the one in the wrong. "Xuxi, if you wanna stay over feel free to sleep in my bed."

Yukhei uttered a thanks, despite knowing there was no way that was happening. He was already ordering an Uber home. Imagine Ten's reaction if he woke up to Yukhei around the table for breakfast again? Jesus Christ.

"I should probably get going, actually." Yukhei began to stand, not really feeling welcome here anymore.

"You don't have to leave just because of Ten."

"Yeah, he'll get used to you being around."

"You can still hang out with us, he and Sicheng won't be coming back down."

"Thanks, but- I really need to go." Yukhei smiled weakly. He felt bad for leaving, because the rest of them had made him feel so comfortable, made him feel like he could be part of this. He had actually really enjoyed spending time with them, getting to know Jaehyun's boyfriends, until Ten- He just wanted to get back home. This was all too much for him. "I have a go-see really early tomorrow. It was nice meeting you all again properly, though."

"Well," Taeyong stood up too, leading Yukhei over to the front door, he couldn't really blame the other blonde for wanting to leave, "hopefully we'll see you again soon. Seriously, don't stress over Ten. He's just...He's very stuck in his ways."

Yukhei nodded. He wasn't sure that'd be as easy as Taeyong made out.

"Thanks for having me over."

"No problem." Taeyong smiled as the taller boy left. He liked Yukhei, a lot, and he knew Jaehyun was absolutely enamoured with him. 

He just really hoped Ten wouldn't fuck this up for them.

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Ten?" Sicheng knocked on Ten's bedroom door, letting himself in after getting no reply. The elder was sat on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest as he furiously typed on his phone.

"There's my little piranha~" Sicheng smiled, climbing onto the bed next to his boyfriend, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

"Don't fucking call me that."

"It's not my fault you're so snappy." Sicheng rested his head on Ten's shoulder, sighing as the periwinkle-haired boy shrugged him off. "What's wrong? Are you pissed off because I called Johnny an asshole?"

"Partially."

"Is it because I invited Yukhei over?"

" _You_  invited him over?"

"Yeah, we worked together today."

Ten scoffed. This just got better and better. Not only was Yukhei here to start with, but Sicheng - his  _boyfriend_  who usually  _always_  had his back - invited him over. Fucking fantastic.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Do I have a problem with this guy who is trying to steal my boyfriend being in my house on my only day off work, because my other boyfriend invited him over?" Ten's eyebrows shot up under his fringe. Sicheng always asked the fucking stupidest questions. "No, of course not, honey. Everything is fucking fine."

Sicheng's eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't really understand why Ten was so pissed off about all of this. He had heard from the others how he had acted around Doyoung, and maybe he had been a little bitchy to the dark haired boy too when they first met out of loyalty to Ten, but he didn't see why he had such a problem with Yukhei. He had never had a problem with Sicheng dating Jaehyun.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You're supposed to be on  _my side_ , Sicheng."

Sicheng tilted his head. He had no idea where Ten was coming from here.

"I'm not on anyone's side. I didn't realise there were sides."

"But you're always on my side." Ten pouted, chin resting in his knees. Sicheng was like his partner in crime. They tended to have the same opinion on just about everything - especially other people. He couldn't help but feel just a little betrayed.

Sicheng sighed, finally seeing where Ten was coming from. This was like Doyoung all over again.

"Why don't you like him?"

"I never said that."

"Then why don't you want him here? Or to come to Sunday dinner?"

"Because he's not one of us, Sicheng. He's not part of  _my_  family."

Sicheng's eyes flickered down to tens hands as the elder's voice cracked. He knew how important they all were to Ten. How they were the only family he'd ever had.

"He might be though, eventually."

Ten didn't respond. He didn't want to think about that right now. He wasn't ready for it.

"I know you and Doyoung argue all the time, but I also know how much you two care about each other. Could you really imagine this without him in it?"

Ten scrunched his nose up. Doyoung was literally  _the worst_ , but he guessed he loved him...in a way. Kind of.

"And then there's me." Sicheng giggled, nose nuzzling against Tens cheek to catch his boyfriends attention. "Imagine how awful your life would be if I hadn't been so thirsty for Jaehyun's cock."

Ten couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sicheng had this annoying ability to always make him smile.

"That was different. You were mine first."

"So? I still fucked your boyfriend, didn't I?"

"Shut up." Ten elbowed Sicheng as the younger wrapped those ridiculously long arms of his around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're such a dick, you know that, right?"

"Just as well you love dick, then, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	4. compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter!!! a lil angst bc why not!! please note that this is just the start of this series and it the rest will be told in reverse order!! I'll be planting little nuggets about each of the boys pasts and how they all came together but you will find out EVERYTHING eventually I promise ❤︎

Taeyong snuck out of their front door, unlit cigarette in hand. He'd promised Jungwoo he'd try and quit, but that was much easier said than done. Plus, this would only be his third today. That was an achievement, right? He did say he'd  _try,_ after all. 

His lighter sparked a few times, never quite giving him the flame he needed. Great. There's no way he'd be able to go back in and get another one unnoticed.  _Please_  just fucking work. Now that he had thought about it he was really fucking desperate. 

_Finally._

He took a drag, shoulders slumping as he relaxed. God he needed this. 

"Thought you were quitting." 

Taeyong almost choked on his second drag as a deep voice rumbled behind him. He turned; ready to kick off at who ever had-

"Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun laughed softly as the blonde launched himself at him, arms wrapping around the model. You wouldn't think he'd only been gone a week. 

"Miss me?"

"Yes! Your boyfriends are  _so_  annoying." 

Jaehyun couldn't help but laugh. He knew Taeyong considered himself the unofficial mother of the family, and no matter how much he complained about the rest of the boys, he knew that the eldest of them actually loved looking after them all. 

"What've they done now? 

"Well, I didn't want to tell you over the phone, but Yukhei came over the other night."

Jaehyun's eyes widened. That sounded...ominous. He wasn't sure how he felt about Yukhei meeting them all without being there to moderate the situation. Jaehyun wouldn't say he was a control freak but... Okay, maybe he was. Just a little. 

"And?"

"It was really nice! I like him. He's...refreshing." Taeyong wasn't quite sure how to describe how he felt about Yukhei, but he really did like him. He wasn't sure he'd met anyone so...vivid before. Yukhei's actual personality was a stark contrast to the completely freaked out boy he'd met that first morning. 

"Refreshing?"

"Yeah like...he talks a lot so obviously Jungwoo loves him and he and Doyoung seemed to get on really well and he and Sicheng are like Chinese besties now. They've been texting constantly; no doubt he's been telling him a load of embarrassing stories about you." Taeyong smirked, pressing a cheeky kiss to Jaehyun's nose. 

"And Ten?"

"Ten... Well, you know how he doesn't really like change and-"

"And he was really rude to him?" Jaehyun sighed. Ten was the one he was worried about then Taeyong said Yukhei had come over. He knew the dancer had a tendency to feel threatened whenever new people were involved, and while he knew where Ten's insecurities were coming from, considering his past, he wasn't sure how many times he had to tell his boyfriend that he loved him and no one would ever come between them before Ten actually believed it.

"Well..." Taeyong couldn't help but want to protect Ten; it was his automatic reaction to any situation regarding the younger. "He was pretty civil, actually, compared to how he used to be with Doyoung. It wasn't until Jungwoo suggested we invite Yukhei over on Sunday that he kinda...flipped."

"Ah."

"I've told Jungwoo it was probably a little soon for that, but you know what he's like."

"The complete opposite of Ten because he actually likes people?"

"Pretty much." Taeyong laughed softly. Honestly it still surprised him that Ten and Jungwoo were as close as they were, considering they were polar opposites. It was cute though, he loved that Ten finally had a best friend. 

"He didn't totally scare him off though, did he?"

"Nah, I think you're underestimating him. Yukhei doesn't seem like he's that easy to scare off. Like I said he's been texting Sicheng and I know he's messaged me and Jungwoo too. I think he really wants to get to know us better."

Taeyong smiled as a light blush spread across Jaehyun's cheeks. He had watched his boyfriend fall for other people time and time again and honestly, he loved it. Most people probably thought he was crazy, that seeing the love of your life, the guy you've been with since you were just 17 years old; fall for someone else must be absolutely heart breaking. But Taeyong was completely enamoured with how big Jaehyun's heart was. 

"You really like him, don't you?"

Jaehyun whined. A noise that would have been completely out of character for him to his millions of fans, but one Taeyong was more than used to. His boyfriend was way more than the chic front he put on for work. 

"Then I think you need to talk to Ten again when he gets home. I've tried, but I know it'll be better coming from you. This still really scares him."

Jaehyun sighed. His phone had already been inundated with messages from Sicheng demanding cuddles when he got back because he'd had a particularly shitty day at work. That was the only downside of having so many boyfriends, sometimes he just didn't have enough time to spend with all of them when they needed him most and he hated himself for it. 

Maybe he was just being selfish for wanting Yukhei to join them. He already had so much on his plate. Was it really fair to add another boyfriend to that? 

"I will, don't worry. The last thing I want is him feeling uncomfortable about all of this."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Ten groaned to himself as he pushed their front door open. He was  _so_ fucking tired. Getting in at god knows what hour of the morning after dancing and taking his clothes off in front of groups of creepy business men was really starting to lose its appeal, even if the money was great. 

He was getting too old for this shit. 

But he couldn't really afford to quit. He had bills to pay and if he had any hopes of finally going to university and actually making something of himself, his savings account would have to be a whole lot fatter than it currently was. 

He shrugged his coat off, eyes widening as they settled on a suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. Jaehyun was home? This would have been the one night he had forgotten to take his phone to work, he was sure the thought of being able to see his boyfriend at the end of the night would have made his shift go a lot faster. 

He ran upstairs, as quietly as he could despite his excitement so he didn't wake anyone else up. God he had missed Jaehyun's cuddles so fucking much. 

He pushed the door to Jaehyun's room open, smiling to himself as he realised Sicheng was already in there, curled up in a ball, Jaehyun's arm wrapped around his waist as they slept. It was after six in the morning, after all. 

They looked so adorable. He knew Sicheng missed Jaehyun just as much as he did when the brunette was away; he just wasn't quite as vocal about it as Ten was. 

They were the two of them that needed him most, the two that were still struggling with their pasts, and despite the fact they had the rest of their family's shoulders to lean on, there was something so completely and utterly soothing about Jaehyun's presence. He just had this aura around him that made up for the lack of love they'd felt prior to meeting him. 

He figured neither of his boyfriends would mind him joining them, peeling his clothes off and slotting into bed behind Jaehyun. He was only small, anyway, not like he took up too much room. Plus he knew how grumpy Taeyong could get if he was disturbed before his alarm went off, and Ten absolutely hated sleeping alone. 

Ten sighed to himself, snuggling into Jaehyun's back as a warmth overcame him. If someone had told twenty-one year old Ten that he'd be this happy, living with not only one but three boyfriends, and two of the best friends (despite the fact he and Doyoung rarely agreed on anything, he still considered him a best friend) he could ever ask for, he would never have believed them. 

"Hey, Princess." Jaehyun's voice was gruff from just having woken up. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ten whispered into the brunette's nape, not wanting to wake Sicheng up as well. "I'm gonna ban you from leaving the country."

Jaehyun snorted, strands of pink hair blowing into Sicheng's eyes. Part of him actually wouldn't mind that. He absolutely loved his job, but how often he had to work away recently was starting to take a toll on him. 

"How was w-"

Jaehyun was interrupted as a shrill beeping came from his bedside table. Sicheng's alarm. 

"Turn it off!" Sicheng rolled over, nuzzling into Jaehyun's neck, trying to avoid the noise. 

"You need to get up or you'll be late, baby."

Sicheng shook his head. He wasn't going back to that studio. Not after what had happened yesterday. 

"I refuse to work for those bigoted idiots."

"What happened?" Ten's voice was laced with concern. 

Sicheng cracked an eye open. He hadn't even realised the elder was in bed with them. 

"Just...one of the models was a girl I went to school with in China. She recognised me and proceeded to tell everyone..." Sicheng trailed off. Things had changed for him since he moved to London; people here didn't know who he was. Who he used to be. They took him at face value and never assumed anything about his past. "They were just really rude to me."

Ten could tell Sicheng didn't want to go into detail. He never did, and he totally got it. Sicheng's walls were built so high when they first met; it was why they had hit it off so well. Because Ten was exactly the same. He had never let anyone in before Jaehyun. 

"You've been working on this project for months, just go, keep your head held high and let them know they can't fuck with you." Ten knew that was easier said than done, but he didn't want Sicheng to hinder his career because a handful of people were ignorant assholes. 

Sicheng whined, throwing the covers off of himself. Ten was right. He only had a few days left working with this particular company and he'd never have to see them again. He couldn't let people like that get to him. He'd be out of a job if he did. 

"Okay, fine. But I expect unlimited amounts of attention when I get home." Sicheng dragged himself out of Jaehyun's bed before heading off to the shower. "See you both later."

Jaehyun rolled over as the door clicked shut, arms wrapping around Ten to envelop him in a bone crushing hug. The elder just giggled, happy that Jaehyun was home. He really couldn't stand it when the brunette wasn't here.

Ten craned his neck, catching Jaehyun in a deep kiss, which the model instantly reciprocated, lips moving fluidly against one another as Ten tried his hardest to take control. Jaehyun just let him, laughing softly as Ten pinned him back into the mattress, leg hooking over his waist. 

Jaehyun let out a stuttered breath as Ten's fingers trailed down his torso, dipping into the waistband of his boxers. 

"Babe, wait." Jaehyun stopped Ten's hand from travelling any further south. "We need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk." Ten whined, teeth grazing against Jaehyun's neck. "I want you to fuck me."

Jaehyun smiled, as nice as that offer sounded, they really need to have this conversation. 

"Later, okay?" Jaehyun took Ten's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together as he rolled onto his side, so he was face to face with the pastel haired boy. 

Ten's eyebrows furrowed. This was...weird. What could possibly be so important Jaehyun didn't want to have sex? This was making him a little nervous, actually. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just... I need to talk to you. About Yukhei."

Ten scoffed, flipping onto his back.  _Seriously?_  Jaehyun would seriously rather talk about Yukhei than make love to his  _actual_  boyfriend who he hadn't seen for an entire week? This was bullshit. 

"I know he came over the other day and that you...weren't that happy about it, and I just think we need to talk more. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything."

Ten didn't respond. He couldn't actually believe this was happening right now. 

"Is it that you don't like him, or....?"

Tens eyes began to glaze over. He had missed Jaehyun so fucking much and all the brunette wanted to talk about was his new love interest. 

"Ten just tell me what's going on."

Ten reached over to grab a small stone from Jaehyuns's bedside table. Amethyst. Both of their birth stones. It always had a calming effect on him, made him feel close to Jaehyun, because right now, despite being in bed together, he couldn't have felt more distant from him.

"I just-" Ten hiccupped. Great. He was crying. He wasn't meant to cry anymore. "I don't understand why you need anyone else. Do we not make you happy enough or something?"

"Of course you do, it's not like that at all."

"Then why? Why would anyone possibly need six boyfriends? There's clearly some hole in our relationship you feel like you need to fill with him. I just don't get it."

Ten didn't see their relationship in quite the same way Taeyong did. He didn't love the idea of Jaehyun falling in love with someone else. He kind of resented it. 

He knew he probably sounded like he as coming off as selfish, but he honestly didn't think he was. Was it really selfish to want to spend as much time as possible with the man you love? He already had to share that with four other people. It was already hard enough for them to go on dates or even have a night all to themselves between studying and work. Adding another person to the mix would just make things worse. 

"I haven't seen you for so long and I missed you so fucking much and you're talking about him instead of cuddling me. What's so special about him, Jaehyun? He was just meant to be a one night stand."

Jaehyun cast his eyes down at the pillow. He hadn't really thought of it like that. He just wanted to get this conversation over and done with so hopefully they could move forward, but he hadn't even really considered the fact that maybe he should have given Ten a little of the attention he so desperately craved first. He knew how much his boyfriend relied on him. 

"Do you think I'm being selfish?"

"Honestly?" Ten sat up, pulling his knees into his chest, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand, thumb rubbing circles into the lavender crystal. "Yeah, I do."

Ten knew that maybe he sounded a little hypocritical. He was the one that brought Sicheng into their relationship, after all. And he was the only one with a boyfriend outside of their family. 

But those were both different. He had fallen for Sicheng over time, and Johnny had started out as strictly business. He just happened to fall for him too. 

Yukhei wasn't like that. Yukhei was a one night stand who Jaehyun was now pursuing. He didn't just fall into this; Jaehyun was actively seeking him out. 

It just...it didn't feel right. 

Part of him knew it was because  _he_  was the last one Jaehyun pursued. His relationships with Doyoung and Sicheng were different, they were friends first, they just all kind of came together. 

But Jaehyun had never gone after anyone since he did Ten. He always thought he would be the last. It made him feel special. 

Jaehyun sighed, sitting up so he could pull Ten into his side. The dancer always felt so tiny in his arms. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way, baby. But you know I love you more than anything, right?"

Ten just hummed in response. He  _did_  know that. It was just a little hard to believe sometimes when Jaehyun was so focused on other people. 

"And I...I really like him, I do, but if it's making you this unhappy then I won't see him anymore."

"R-Really?" Ten looked up at his boyfriend through bloodshot eyes. He knew how big Jaehyun's heart was, and how easily he fell for people. And he was willing to give that up for Ten?

"You know I'd do anything for you."

Ten beamed, arms wrapping around Jaehyun's neck. Was this seriously happening? He literally couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Jaehyun always had his best interests at heart, and now he'd finally be able to spend some quality time with the brunette without having to worry about a certain gorgeous model trying to steal him away. 

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too Princess."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Yukhei was tired. He had been going to shoot after shoot, with nothing more than a couple minutes of shut eye between sets whenever he could grab it. 

He was thankful that his career was really starting to take off, but holy fuck was it hard. 

He was about to nod off, figuring he could catch some sleep while he got his makeup done when someone screeched his name. 

"Yukhei!"

He groaned to himself, before smiling as he realised Jungwoo was bounding over to him, a collection of makeup brushes huddled to his chest. 

"Hey." The blonde smiled. He was still wrecked, but if anyone could perk him up, it was Jungwoo. The elder just had this energy about him. 

"You look like shit." The cobalt-haired boy pouted, making Yukhei laugh as he propped his chin on top of the models head. "But don't worry, I'm gonna make you look super pretty!"

Yukhei let his eyes flutter shut as Jungwoo got to work. He actually liked having his makeup done. It was something that most models absolutely hated, but he found it relaxing. 

"What've you been up to, anyway? I feel like I haven't seen you forever. I thought Jaehyun would have brought you over by now."

Yukhei cracked an eye open.  _What?_

"Why would he? I haven't seen him for weeks."

Jungwoo stepped back, confusion written across his features. 

"Why not?"

"He...called things off between us. Said he wanted to spend more time with you guys. He didn't tell you?"

Jungwoo's jaw dropped. 

What the fuck? What was Jaehyun playing at? Jungwoo thought that Yukhei would be the perfect addition to their little family, and it was obvious that his boyfriend was completely smitten with the younger model. Why would he ruin things for himself? 

"No, he...that doesn't sound like Jaehyun at all, he knows we all supported him when it came to y-" Jungwoo paused. The penny dropping. 

But it did sound like Ten. 

Jungwoo absolutely loved Ten to pieces, but his best friend was kind of... Well, he liked things to go his way. He couldn't believe that Ten would try to interfere with Jaehyun and Yukhei's relationship.

"Listen, I'm going to speak to him. Make him see sense."

"Y-You really don't have to. I get it, he already has all of you guys and-"

"Shhh." Yukhei flinched as Jungwoo pressed a finger to his lips. "You like him, right?"

Yukhei nodded. 

"Yeah, but-"

"Ah-ah. No buts." Jungwoo smiled. That smile that made Yukhei a little nervous. There was something about Jungwoo that made the model think he wasn't quite as sunny and innocent as he came off. "I'll speak to him. Let him know what an idiot he's being letting someone like you go."

Yukhei's cheeks burned at Jungwoo's words. He really wasn't all that special he couldn't figure out why Jungwoo would go out of his way to change  _his_ boyfriends mind about dating him. 

It...It kind of gave him butterflies, actually. 

Yukhei watched as Jungwoo got back to work, humming softly to himself as he swept powder across the younger's cheekbones. 

He was...kind of cute, actually. 

But...not in that way, right? He couldn't possibly be having those kind of thoughts about Jungwoo. Jaehyun didn't even want him; he couldn't exactly go after the models boyfriend. 

This was all kinds of messy. Maybe it was just as well he wasn't getting involved in this thing after all. 

"There you go, all done!" Jungwoo beamed as he clapped his hands together. Yukhei thanked god that the foundation Jungwoo had put on him was so heavy duty the elder couldn't see him blush. 

Yukhei's eyes widened as Jungwoo leaned in to press a kiss to his forehand. 

"Now go out there and make me proud!"

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Jae!"

Jungwoo stormed into the living room, five sets of eyes staring back at him.  _Fuck_. Jungwoo didn't get angry often, but when he did it was something you didn't want to get caught up in. 

"We need to talk."

The rest of them exchanged glances, eyebrows raised; glad they weren't in Jaehyun's shoes. What exactly had the brunette done to get Jungwoo so up a height? 

"Good luck." Doyoung whispered as Jaehyun passed him, earning him a smack around the back of the head from the makeup artist. 

"What's this about you dumping Yukhei?" Jungwoo hissed under his breath as soon as he shut the kitchen door behind them. 

"I mean...we weren't officially together, so I didn't really dump him, I-"

 _"Don't_ get cute with me, Jung Yoonoh."

Jaehyun flinched. He would be lying if he said this side of Jungwoo didn't scare him a little. He always felt like he was being told off by his mother. 

"Why would you do that? I thought you really liked him."

"I did! I do- it's just, Kitten, I already have the five of you to focus on. It's not fair on any of you, Yukhei included, to divide my time even more."

"Jae, we don't feel like that at all. Why didn't you at least speak to us first?"

"I did, I-"

"Spoke to Ten?"

"...Yeah."

Jungwoo sighed, hoisting himself up so he was sat on the bench. He knew Ten was struggling with this, but he never thought the elder would convince Jaehyun to break up with Yukhei. 

"I have him and Sicheng to think about, you know how much they need me and-"

"They have each other, Jae. They have us." Jungwoo could see where Jaehyun was coming from, but he thought it was kind of selfish for Ten to ask Jaehyun to give up Yukhei. It had been four years since the dancer had come into their lives, and he had come over leaps and bounds with their help. He was nowhere near as damaged as he was back then. 

Jaehyun's eyes flickered down to his hands. He honestly had no idea what to do. It wasn't fair on Ten to keep dating Yukhei if the elder was really that uncomfortable with the situation. He had to put his boyfriend first. 

But he really,  _really,_ fucking liked Yukhei. 

"It's not fair on him, though. This isn't just about me, Jungwoo."

"Well, if he wants to play that card, then it's not fair on us that he's with Johnny. We all know how awful he is but he's too stubborn to admit it. He expects us to just sit back and watch as that creep treats him like crap, but you're not allowed to be with Yukhei?"

Jaehyun didn't really know how to respond to that. He really didn't like Johnny, which was a rarity for him. Jaehyun generally liked everyone. There was just something off about the elder and the hold he had over Ten. But every time they tried to intervene, Ten kicked off. 

"I just...I love him so much. I don't want to hurt him."

"I know you don't, sweetie." Jungwoo stretched his arms out, coaxing Jaehyun to cuddle into him. "And I know how insecure he is, but you just need to reassure him that you're not trying to replace him. I actually think that he and Yukhei would get on great."

"I do too." Jaehyun laughed softly, arms wrapping around Jungwoo's waist, face burying in his chest. "I just don't want to hinder his recovery."

"You won't." Jungwoo pressed a soft kiss to auburn hair, gently rocking Jaehyun back and forth. "You've helped him so much, Jae. Maybe it's time you were a little selfish for a change."

Jaehyun wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. He didn't really do selfish. Even as a kid he would often go without lunch at school because he ended up sharing out everything his mother had packed for him. 

"Maybe."

Jaehyun nuzzled further into Jungwoo's chest, smiling to himself as the younger's legs wrapped around his waist from his position on the bench. Jungwoo always gave the best cuddles. He was so warm and just...soft. Everything about Jungwoo was soft, but he had these ridiculously long limbs that he would wrap Jaehyun up in and the brunette absolutely loved it. He was usually the cuddler when it came to his boyfriends, so it was nice to be the cuddlee once in a while.

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Family meeting!!"

Taeyong groaned, forcing himself to sit up. He'd been on the verge of falling asleep, head in Ten's lap as the younger played with his hair. Now Jungwoo was in here being all loud and shit. 

"Why? What's going on?"

"We just need to talk. All of us." Jungwoo smiled, dragging Jaehyun in behind him by the hand. Jungwoo didn't like tension. And he definitely didn't like the idea of them not all being on the same page. They were in this together, and he fully believed that communication was vital in a relationship like theirs. 

"Jaehyun broke up with Yukhei."

Jaehyun winced. For someone so soft and adorable Jungwoo was painfully blunt when he wanted to be. He'd kept this on the down low from his boyfriends because...well, he just thought it would be easier that way. He looked around hesitantly as four other boys stared back at them, all of their jaws dropped. All apart from Ten's. 

"What? Why?" Sicheng was visibly gutted. He liked Yukhei a lot. The younger made him laugh and there was something about talking to him that out him at ease, made him feel like he didn't have to put such a front on. Made him less homesick. "I really liked him."

"I thought you really liked him too." Taeyong cocked his head. This wasn't adding up. Just the other week and he and Jaehyun had talked about Yukhei, and his boyfriend was absolutely smitten with the other model. It wasn't like Jaehyun to give up on someone so easily. 

"I do- I did. I just feel like I need to focus more on your guys."

"Jae,  _all_  you do is focus on us." Doyoung deadpanned. Aside from work, Doyoung honestly couldn't think of much Jaehyun did besides fawn over his boyfriends. 

"But I'm already away so much and my time is so stretched between you all and-"

"We have each other." Sicheng spoke up, hugging a pillow close to his chest. He didn't like this. He wasn't sure why, but he just didn't. Something felt off here. This didn't sound like it was coming from Jaehyun at all. 

His eyes flickered over to Ten. His pastel-haired boyfriend had been awfully quiet throughout this whole exchange. 

He knew Ten wasn't fully on board with this whole thing, he expected the elder to be jumping on the sofa with excitement once he heard the news. 

Unless he already knew. 

"Yeah but, like-"

"Ten? Anything you'd like to say?" Sicheng interrupted Jaehyun, eyes narrowed as the blue-haired boy averted his gaze. "Is this your fault?"

"I-"

"Don't blame him, Chenggie. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Jaehyun spoke up. He didn't want Ten being attacked over this. Ultimately it was his choice to end things with Yukhei. Ten had never asked him to do anything. 

Doyoung scoffed as he put two and two together. 

"Of course. This has  _him_ written all over it." He thought that maybe Ten had grown up over the past couple of years, but clearly not. He was still as bitter as ever. "Can't you think of someone other than yourself for once?"

"Doyoung." Jungwoo warned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Maybe this family meeting wasn't such a great idea after all. Maybe he and Jaehyun should have just talked to Ten in private. 

"What? He made my life hell for  _years_ , Woo, and that was before we were even dating. Now he's fucking around with Jaehyun and Yukhei's relationship? It's bullshit."

Ten winced at Doyoung's words. He...he regretted the way he was with Doyoung in the start, but he thought they were past that. They were in a good place now. He hadn't expected the elder to throw it back in his face. 

"I'm not fucking around with anything, I just-"

"Just what? Jealous that the attention isn't all on you for once? Jealous that Jaehyun's the one with a new boyfriend we're all excited about and not you?" The flood gates had opened now. Doyoung wasn't going to hold back. "Because the last person that came into this relationship was Sicheng and he was your boyfriend first. You brought him into our lives and - no offence, Sicheng-"

"None taken." Sicheng shrugged, already knowing what was coming. 

"-but he fucked us over big time and we still welcomed him with open arms because  _you_  loved him."

The rest of the boys stayed silent. Not really sure whether interfering would make things better or worse because...well, Doyoung had a point. Even Sicheng agreed, and he was the one being made an example of. 

"Not only that, but  _you're_ the only one with a boyfriend outside of our relationship. I don't understand how it's okay for you to date whoever you want, but not for Jaehyun."

A pregnant silence filled the room. This was...awkward. Ten wasn't used to, well, anyone talking back to him. People tended to tip-toe around him, scared to hurt his feelings because they knew how fragile he was, despite how strongly he contested that word ever being used to describe him. It had turned him into a bit of a brat. He wasn't used to not getting his own way. 

"It's not like that." Ten finally spoke up, voice tight. He was clearly shaken, and it made Jaehyun's heart wrench. He never wanted to put Ten in this position. 

"Then how is it, Ten?" Taeyong's voice was calm, a lot calmer than Doyoung's. He had always been overly protective of Ten, but Doyoung definitely had a point. If this really was down to Ten, then it was beyond hypocritical of him. 

"I just...It's hard enough already with how stretched his time is between us all. I can't see how having another boyfriend is going to help that."

Taeyong hummed, taking Ten's hand in his own. He knew how much the younger struggled with sharing Jaehyun at times. He was still so dependent on the model. 

"I need you, Jae. We all do."

Doyoung rolled his eyes. Ten loved playing the victim. He always made out like he was this independent bitch that no one could fuck with, but as soon as Jaehyun was involved, as soon as he wasn't getting his own way he was all watery eyes and quivering bottom lip. 

"You're probably the one that gets the most alone time with him because you're so needy. You just don't want him dating anyone else because it'll take time away from  _you_. You don't actually care about how it would affect the rest of us, so don't even try and pull that one."

"Of course I care! I care about all of you and I just want us all to be happy it's ju-"

"If you wanted Jaehyun to be happy you'd let him date Yukhei."

"I do, I-"

"You need to stop with this whole victim mentality. It's been four years since Hansol, fucking get over it."

Ten's eyes flickered down to his and Taeyong's intertwined fingers, willing tears not to fall over his lashes. Why would Doyoung bring that up?

"Right, that's enough." Taeyong put his free hand up. This was getting out of control. He could see where Doyoung was coming from but it was completely unnecessary for the dark-haired boy to bring  _him_ into it. "Don't ever mention that name in this house again."

Ten had practically stopped breathing beside Taeyong. He knew his boyfriend could be a brat, but there was no reason for Doyoung to go  _there._

Ten's eyes unfocused. He knew he was high maintenance. He  _knew_. He knew that he was completely dependent on Jaehyun and that he struggled with being away from the younger. He knew that he couldn't cope on his own. And he hated the idea that he was making Jaehyun unhappy but...he still couldn't understand why he needed someone else to be happy. 

"Muffin..."

Ten began to shake as Taeyong's arm snaked around his waist, pulling him into a hug. Why was everyone coming for him over this? How could they all be so okay with it?

"Why can't he just be happy with what we have? Are we not good enough for him?" Ten whispered into Taeyong's neck, sniffling softly. One of his biggest insecurities was that he wasn't worthy of Jaehyun's love. Of anyone's love. And the fact that the brunette was actively trying to find someone else to date made those insecurities flare up. Big time. 

"Shhh, sweetie, no. It's not like that, okay?" Taeyong drew back, hands either side or tens face as he urged the younger to look at him. "You were happy before Sicheng, right? When it was just the four of us?"

Ten nodded. 

"And you probably didn't plan on falling in love again, did you?"

Ten shook his head. He definitely didn't. 

"See, sometimes these things just happen. It's not that Jae isn't happy with us. He loves us so, so much. He just happens to like Yukhei too."

Tens eyes flickered across to Jaehyun who was staring back at him, a worried smile on his face. When Taeyong put it like that... Ten had  _never_  expected to fall for Sicheng. He thought he had everything he could ever want with Jaehyun, Taeyong and Jungwoo. But that all changed when the Chinese boy came into his life. 

Maybe he was the one being selfish, not Jaehyun. 

"I- Jae, I'm sorry."

Jaehyun was by his side in an instant. How could he have ever thought the brunette wouldn't make time for him? He had proved time and time again that he would always be there for Ten. No matter what. 

"It's okay, Princess. Come here." Ten giggled to himself as Jaehyun pulled him into a hug, wrapping him up in a snuggly Jaeyong sandwich. "I get where you're coming from, but I'll always be here for you, okay? I promise."

Ten nodded. He knew that. Deep down he knew that. 

"You should text him. Tell him that you made a mistake. That I made you make a mistake."

He still wasn't sure about this whole extra boyfriend thing. It still terrified him, but...he couldn't stop Jaehyun from dating anyone else. Doyoung was right, he was being a hypocrite. And the last thing he wanted was to be the cause of any tension between his family. 

He'd just have to grin and bear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	5. view

"I'm sorry."  

Yukhei turned as someone spoke behind him; eyebrows raising to find out it was Jaehyun. He hadn't even realised the elder was on this shoot. 

"I'm an idiot."

Yukhei laughed under his breath. "That's nothing compared to what Sicheng has been calling you."

Jaehyun rolled his eyes affectionately. He could only imagine. Actually, he'd rather not. His pink-haired boyfriend may be all cotton candy and giggles, but he could cut someone down with just a couple of words. 

"So I talked to...everyone." He didn't want to pin this all on Ten, the two of them had gotten off to a rocky enough start, there was no point in making matters worse. "And they said I was stupid for letting you go."

"Well," Yukhei shrugged, "they're right. I'm a total catch." 

Jaehyun smiled to himself. Yukhei had really come out of his shell in past month or so, clearly adjusting to his surroundings. He wasn't the new kid anymore, he'd met other people who were just starting out in the weeks he hadn't seen Jaehyun. 

"So...can we- Can I take you out sometime?"

Yukhei hummed to himself, mulling it over. "I dunno, I have a pretty hefty list of gentlemen callers desperate to take me out." He scrolled through his phone eyes flickering over the names in his contact list. 

"Oh, well, okay. I-" Jaehyun had missed his chance hadn't he? He'd let Yukhei go just for a second and of course people were going to be all over him. 

"I mean, I might be able to pen you in sometime, but..."

"T-That's understandable, I mean, look at you-"

Yukhei laughed. That from-the-very-bottom-of-his-gut laugh Jaehyun had only heard a few times up until now. The very laugh that caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at the blonde. The very laugh that Yukhei would have apologised for just a few weeks ago. 

"Jesus, I'm joking." Considering how highly regarded Jaehyun was in their field of work, he loved how easy it was to turn the elder into a stuttering mess. "Of course you can take me out."

Jaehyun flushed. Yukhei was- Okay, so he probably deserved that. 

"You can take me out after we're done here, actually. I'm starving and I want pizza." Yukhei grinned as Jaehyun quirked an eyebrow. Why did he always go for the demanding ones? "Or maybe two pizzas. I'll let you know later."

Jaehyun couldn't help but laugh. Yukhei was adorable. Significantly bigger than him, but adorable none the less. He had this big goofy smile and cheeks that he just wanted to pinch and the fact that he was wearing thick rimmed glasses today was really doing something to Jaehyun's heart rate. 

But he didn't mind. 

He would take the heart palpitations if it meant he got to see Yukhei smile like that every day. 

"It's a date, then."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"I can't believe you actually let me eat two whole pizzas." Yukhei groaned, leaning up against a nearby railing. Jaehyun has suggested they go for a walk down by the river, but he honestly wasn't sure he could move much further. 

"I can't believe you had dessert after."

"Are you calling me fat?" Yukhei's jaw dropped. "First you break up with me now you're calling me fat?"

Yukhei's eyebrows shot up under dirty blonde hair as Jaehyun floundered. He wasn't usually this much of a mess, Jesus Christ. He was usually calm and composed. How else do you think he'd managed to get five boyfriends? But there was something about Yukhei that threw him off, made him a little nervous. Now the younger model had come into his own, had gotten more comfortable in a new country, he...well, he kind of turned Jaehyun into a babbling mess that kept blurting out the wrong thing. 

"No- I-I didn't-"

Yukhei's lips quirked up into a cat-like smile. 

Jaehyun threw his head back in frustration as he realised Yukhei was just fucking with him. Again. 

"Sicheng was right; you are really easy to wind up."

Jaehyun whined a 'shut up' as he nudged Yukhei with his shoulder. This was completely unfair. Yukhei had the upper hand here thanks to his beloved boyfriend selling him out. 

"It was good, though! Wish I'd asked for a slice to take away, I'll probably be hungry again by the time I get home."

"I'll get you something else later if you want."

"Such a gentleman." Yukhei smiled, sliding a little closer to Jaehyun, catching the elder's hand in his own. He was more than happy to take the lead now. Talking to Sicheng and the others really calmed him down. He felt much more at ease about the situation now he knew the rest of the boys a little better. 

Plus, Jaehyun was really fucking cute when he was flustered. 

"Let's go sit down somewhere; I'm too full to walk around."

Yukhei let Jaehyun lead him off to some nearby bar, he still wasn't totally familiar with the area, and trusted the elder to take him somewhere good. Jaehyun seemed to know all of the little cute hidden places in London. He figured it was probably due to the fact he had to hide his relationships for so long - taking five boys different boys to the same Pizza Hut on Oxford Street wasn't exactly a smart career move. 

Yukhei was glad Jaehyun changed his mind. Glad his boyfriends changed his mind. He totally understood where the brunette was coming from, but he couldn't help but be a little devastated when Jaehyun called things off. 

He was still apprehensive about this whole situation, of course he was, this was a massive decision that was going to change his life in so many ways. This wasn't just any old relationship he was getting into. There were five other boys in Jaehyun's life. Five other boys he had to consider. To compete with, even. 

And he definitely wasn't ready for that. 

But he did really like Jaehyun, and the fact the whole polyamory thing wasn't completely throwing him off said a lot. He was pretty sure with any other guy he would have run a mile at the sheer mention of being with someone else. 

But Jaehyun was different. It was obvious that he had a lot of love to give, that he cared about each and every one of his boyfriends massively, and Yukhei found that kind of...well, attractive. It would be nice to feel that important to someone else. It would make a change. 

The two of them settled down with a couple of drinks in a quiet corner of a cute little bar Jaehyun recommended. It was dimly lit and kind of homely; a wood burner set into the wall, making the room feel warm and cozy compared to the chilly spring air outside, old black and white photos hung haphazardly against patterned wallpaper. It was nice. Yukhei wondered just how many places Jaehyun would take him on dates that he never would have found himself. 

"I saw the pictures from that shoot you did with Sicheng."

"The one where he made me take my shirt off?

Jaehyun laughed softly, nodding. Sicheng had a tendency to take advantage of his job role every so often. He couldn't count the number of times his boyfriend got him semi naked on set for his own satisfaction. 

"He said the shoot called for it but I'm not so sure."

"Hey, you looked good, though. He knows what he's doing."

"Thanks." Yukhei shrugged, that wide smile on his face that Jaehyun was slowly falling for. Okay maybe not slowly. He may have already fallen. Just a little. 

The two of them talked, rekindling the flame after Jaehyun called things off. Not that it took long; they were clearly into each other. 

Yukhei hasn't realised just how much he missed Jaehyun in the time the two of them were apart. He missed his laugh, the way his nose would crinkle up when he smiled, that dimple. He missed how soothing Jaehyun's voice was; he wondered if he could sing. Probably. He had a voice like honey. Yukhei could listen to him speak all day. He missed all of Jaehyun's subtle little quirks, the way he'd rock back and forth on the back legs on his chair, the way he played with the number of bejewelled rings on his fingers when he was nervous. 

Yukhei had picked up on the number of rings Jaehyun wore, actually. On the number of rings they all wore. Sicheng, Jungwoo, Taeyong. All of them seemed to have a collection of rings that they always wore, all with glittering stones that wouldn't typically be worn by men. That's why they caught his attention. Plain silver bands were usually more common among guys their age. 

"You really like purple, huh?"

Jaehyun's eyebrows furrowed. Purple? Where did that come from? 

"Your rings. Like, three of them are purple."

Jaehyun's eyes flickered down to his hands, smiling softly. 

"When's your birthday?"

"January 25th. Why?"

"Your birthstone is garnet. It represents strength and reliability. It's a great stone for healing. It's really calming and enhances emotions and- And you're looking at me like I'm crazy."

Yukhei laughed softly. 

"I'm not! I just- I never had you down as someone that believed in anything like that."

"Oh god, yeah. My mother is a jeweller so she taught me all about crystals and crystal healing when I was younger. They're way more than just pretty stones. They've really helped me through some hard times."

Yukhei hummed. He had heard of crystal healing, but he didn't really understand it. He found it kind of cute that Jaehyun believed in all of that, though. That they made him feel better. 

"So, what else is garnet good for?"

"Abandonment, past relationship problems-"

Yukhei flinched. Crystals...could really help with stuff like that?

"-romance."

"Romance?" Yukhei smirked, pushing his ex to the very back of his mind. "That's very convenient when you're on a date with someone."

"It's true! Red stones are very passionate!"

"Is that why you have that one?" Yukhei took Jaehyun's left hand in his own to get a better look at the round cut stone on his middle finger.

"It's Tae's birthstone. Ruby. All my rings represent my relationships, since we can't, you know...get married. This is how I show them how much I love them."

"That's cute." Yukhei could tell how hard it was for Jaehyun, the fact they'd never be able to get married, that he'd never be able to fully commit to them no matter how much he wanted to. "Are these all of their birthstones?"

"Yeah. Sicheng was born in October, so his is this opal one." Jaehyun held out his right hand for Yukhei to see, titling his fingers slightly, the iridescent stone changing colour in the light. "It's pretty and passionate and it helps people deal with change so it's perfect for him, really."

"Jungwoo, Ten and Doyoung were all born in February. That's why I have so many amethyst rings. It's my birthstone too so I feel really connected to it."

"You were born in February?"

"The fourteenth."

"Valentine's Day?" Yukhei broke into a wide smile. "Okay, that explains why you're such a goddamn romantic."

"Yeah, well," Jaehyun shrugged, "I can't help myself."

Yukhei had never met anyone like Jaehyun before. Someone so caring and sentimental. Someone who had so much love to give. 

He felt like...maybe this whole polyamory thing would be good for him. He was sure he'd never feel unloved or lonely. He just wasn't quite sure where he'd fit in. If Ten would even let him fit in.

And that was what scared him the most. He wasn't worried about the fact Jaehyun had five other boyfriends. Nah, he'd gotten used to that by now. He was just worried they'd never truly accept him because they'd been together so much longer. 

But there was just something about this whole thing.

He knew he shouldn't even be having these thoughts, Jaehyun broke up with him just a few weeks ago, for god's sake, but…he couldn't help himself. Seeing him again. Going out with him again. He just…kind of…really wanted to be with him.

"Yukhei?"

"Hm?"

Jaehyun was waving a hand in front of his face, he hadn't even realised the elder had been trying to talk to him. Totally in a world of his own.

"You spaced out, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, uh-" Yukhei faltered. There was no way he could tell Jaehyun that. Not yet. It was far too soon. He couldn't just rush into this because his heart was telling him he deserved to be loved by not just one person but…well, however many of Jaehyun's boyfriends would accept him. He couldn't rush into things just because he was feeling a little homesick and missed being around people. He and his housemates weren't exactly close. He couldn't jump into this huge polyamorous relationship after one date just because he missed having a home cooked dinner around a huge table with lots of people. He needed to think about this. Really think about this. What if Jaehyun called things off again, for whatever reason? He had to be sensible here. Rushing into things never ended well for him.

"I just got lost in your eyes."

Jaehyun paused, just for a second, before bursting out in laughter.

He had heard some cheesy lines in his time, and to be honest, most of them usually came from his own mouth, but wow.

"And  _I'm_  the hopeless romantic?"

Yukhei rolled, his eyes, unable to stop himself from grinning. Okay, that was disgustingly greasy, but it was the first thing that came to his head. He couldn't say what he was actually thinking aloud.

Plus, it was sort of true. Jaehyun's eyes were such a deep shade of umber Yukhei was sure he would drown in them if he looked long enough.

"I  _guess_  I might be kind of a romantic too." Yukhei could feel his face begin to heat up. He had always been a romantic. Dreamt of finding love and settling down at a young age. That just hadn't gone too well for him so far. "That's probably why I'm sat here flirting with you even though you totally dumped my ass the other week." 

Jaehyun would have felt impossible guilty if it wasn't for the slight smirk on Yukhei's lips. That was one of the things he liked about the blonde so much, he took everything in his stride. He wasn't kicking off over the whole breaking it off thing. He had given Jaehyun a second chance and he was determined to make it up to him. 

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?"

"Nope!" Yukhei beamed. "You're gonna have to spoil me if you want any chance of getting back in my pants, Yoonoh Jung."

"Wow. Using my Christian name and everything?" Jaehyun quirked an eyebrow as Yukhei shrugged. "I want way more than just getting back in your pants though." 

Yukhei was trying to put on a cool and collected front, but he was fairly sure the colour of his cheeks were giving him away. Jaehyun just tended to have that effect on him. 

"Then you're gonna have to go above and beyond."

Jaehyun reached out across the table, taking Yukhei's hand in his own, thumb brushing across the younger's middle finger. It would look really good with an amethyst ring on it. 

"Oh don't worry, I plan on it." 

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Hey."

Ten looked up from his workbook as Doyoung sat beside him. The two of them hadn't really spoken since their argument. 

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about what I said the other night; I was bang out of order."

Ten sighed, closing his book and putting it on the coffee table in the middle of their living room. He had thought it over a lot, thought everything over. Yukhei, Jaehyun, Johnny...Hansol. And he realised he  _was_  being selfish, that he couldn't deny Jaehyun another shot at happiness with someone else just because...well, even though things with Johnny weren't going so great at the moment, he was the only one with a boyfriend outside of their family. It wasn't his place to try to keep Jaehyun and Yukhei apart. 

"It's fine, you were right anyway. I was only thinking about myself. I should never have interfered."

"Oh, not that, because you totally were being a selfish bitch." Doyoung smirked, nudging Ten with his elbow. The younger rolled his eyes. 

"I meant the Hansol thing; I should never have brought it up. It was a total dick move."

"Oh...That, I-"

Ten wasn't going to lie, Doyoung trying to use Hansol against him when he knew fine well what he had gone through was... It hurt. A lot. He had barely thought of the man that made his life a living nightmare, the man that was the very root of his trust issues in the past year or so, but... Doyoung even mentioning his name brought everything cascading back. 

He hadn't mentioned it to anyone, scared they'd think he was just trying to make everything about himself again, but he hadn't even been able to bring himself to leave the house in over a week. Calling in sick to work and pretending he had holidays to take when anyone would ask him why he wasn't going. He'd cried himself to sleep every night, waiting for Taeyong to fall asleep in his arms before breaking down, sobbing quietly into blonde hair. It was a surprise that Taeyong hadn't picked up on the fact Ten insisted on sleeping in his room every night, actually, it was no secret that Taeyong was the one he gravitated to when he needed comforting. 

But Ten was glad he hadn't. He didn't want to be the cause of any more animosity in their home. 

"It's fine, really." Ten plastered on his best fake smile. He'd gotten pretty good at those over the years. "I know you didn't mean it."

"I still shouldn't have even gone there." Doyoung opened his arms out, urging ten to cuddle into him, which the blue-haired boy did. Instantly. They all knew that Ten craved human contact. "I'm sorry."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ten letting his eyes flutter shut against Doyoung's chest as the elder's fingers carded through his hair. The two of them were in a good place now. It had taken Ten ages to accept Doyoung, to come around to the idea of him being in Jungwoo's life, in all of their lives. But he loved him now, he really did. They were family. 

"How's school going?"

Ten shrugged. 

"Okay. It's kinda boring but I'm doing well. They reckon I'm gonna get really high marks, so." Ten always felt kind of stupid talking about school with the others. Most of them had degrees, and even if they didn't they still had really good jobs. Then there was him, a stripper who hadn't even finished high school at the grand old age of twenty-five. 

"That's good. You only have a few weeks left anyway, right?"

"Yeah."

Ten just hoped to god he could bring himself to leave the house to go to his exams. He couldn't let the past year be for nothing. He couldn't go back to square one. 

"And how are things with Johnny?"

"Fine. Good, actually."

"You know, you're not as good of a liar as you used to be."

Ten laughed under his breath. Doyoung didn't even have to be looking at him to know he was lying. Great. 

"He just...he doesn't like my hair, that's all." That barely scratched the surface, but ten really didn't want to talk about him right now. His head was still ready to explode with memories of Hansol; he didn't even want to think about Johnny right now. 

"Tell him to fuck off." Doyoung scoffed. "I think you look cute."

Ten nuzzled further into Doyoung's chest, a soft smile on his lips. He honestly had no idea where he'd be without him. Without any of them. It was something he tried not to think about. 

"I love you." He murmured against Doyoung's shirt, sort of hoping the elder wouldn't even hear him. 

But he did. 

"I love you too, asshole."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"I can't believe you're actually scared of horror movies!" Yukhei laughed to himself as the two of them left the cinema. He didn't even care that the arm of his shirt was stained with Diet Coke because Jaehyun kept jumping beside him. "I'm gonna have to tweet this."

"No!" Jaehyun whined, an exaggerated pout on his lips. Yukhei wondered if his fans knew how fucking cute he was. "You'll ruin my reputation! People think I'm cool, you know."

"I have no idea why." Yukhei scoffed as Jaehyun clung onto him. The model he had seen working on set was a million miles away from the actual Jaehyun. But he preferred this one. The overly romantic, mushy Jaehyun. The Jaehyun that tripped over his feet when he walked because he was too busy staring at Yukhei's smile. The Jaehyun that sent him dumb selfies in the dead of night just to remind Yukhei he was thinking of him. 

"Too late, anyway. I've sent it. Now everyone knows you're scared of aliens."

"Listen." Jaehyun started, still clinging to Yukhei. He had latched on now and wasn't willing to let go. "No one can prove aliens aren't real. Imagine what they're capable of. People who aren't scared of them should be. It's only a matter of time until they come and conquer earth."

"You're so weird." Yukhei muttered under his breath. Every day he learnt something new about Jaehyun, and he was discovering the elder wasn't quite as...boring as he came across at work. There was a general consensus among people in the industry, and even among his fans that Jaehyun was lacking in the personality department. They couldn't be more wrong. Jaehyun was pretty fucking weird. 

"Yeah well, that's why you love me."

Jaehyun hadn't even fully realised what he'd said until Yukhei replied. 

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Had...Had Yukhei even fully realised what he'd said? 

Jaehyun wasn't even sure how to react, so he opted to clear his throat instead, choosing to brush over it for now. 

The two of them kept walking in near silence. Well, this was awkward. Maybe he should have said something, even if it was in jest. He was still fucking attached to Yukhei for god's sake. Jesus Christ. Jaehyun's thumb rubbed tiny circles into the amethyst bracelet on his wrist. Even after all these years it still seemed to calm him down.

"Have you ever been on that?"

Jaehyun looked up as Yukhei came to a halt. The London Eye? Had they really walked that far already? He'd been so stuck in his own head he hadn't even realised.

"Nah, lived here my whole life so I never really saw the point."

"Let's go then."

Jaehyun let Yukhei drag him off in the direction of the Ferris wheel that overlooked the Thames. God knows how many times he'd seen it since the thing was built, but he had never once considered going on it. He'd seen everything in London; sightseeing wasn't exactly exciting for him anymore. But it was for Yukhei, he was still fairly new to the city. London was a big place and between photoshoots and go-see's he didn't really have much time to spare to stand around and look at old clocks.

"Woah." Yukhei's fingers ghosted against the glass of the pod they were stood in, over one hundred metres off the ground. He had never seen the city from this high up before. It was…really beautiful, actually. He was used to big cities, being from Hong Kong and all, but he had never thought London even came close. It seemed like kind of a shithole, to be honest.

But this view was absolutely gorgeous. He could see everything, and he was sure it looked way better at night when he couldn't see the ridiculous street performers trying to con poor tourists out of their money or any drunks arguing down the back alleys which were now shrouded in darkness.

London was actually kind of pretty. It wasn't quite as good as home, but it wasn't far off.

"What's that?" Yukhei pointed to a huge building illuminated in lights.

"Buckingham Palace." Jaehyun responded as Yukhei gasped out an _'oh.'_  "You've never been before? I always thought that was, like, the number one tourist spot here."

"I haven't really seen anything; I'm more interested in trying to find a decent Chinese restaurant. Still haven't."

Jaehyun smiled, he couldn't really help with that. The only Chinese food he ever ate was from dodgy take out places as Sicheng shook his head in shame. But Yukhei looked like he was too engrossed in the view that he wouldn't have listened anyway. His face read sheer wonder, lips parted as his eyes scanned over the horizon. Yukhei may have thought the London skyline was beautiful, but Jaehyun was pretty sure the view he had of the boy next to him was way better.

Yukhei was absolutely stunning.

"It's cute how you paid all this money for us to look at the city and you're staring at me."

Jaehyun diverted his attention out to the river; clearly he wasn't as subtle as he originally thought.  

"You're kind of amazing, you know that, right?"

Jaehyun jumped a little. He wasn't used to random, spur of the moment compliments, mainly because he was usually the one giving them, not the other way around. 

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Yukhei chuckled under his breath as he took Jaehyun's hand in his own. There was this vulnerability he could sense in the brunette. Even though he was this world class model with five, well, six, boys falling at his feet, he still seemed to lack self-esteem. Still found it hard to believe anyone would say anything nice about him. Yukhei wondered where that came from as he realised he actually didn't know all that much about Jaehyun's past. 

"I dunno, there's something about you. I feel like..." Yukhei sighed. "I didn't have the best time with my last boyfriend, he cheated on me.  _A lot_. And...He just wasn't a great guy. But you, I know you're nothing like that. And I know most people would run a mile knowing you already had five boyfriends, but for me it's like... I have proof that you're good to them, you know. I don't just have to take your word for it, like I know you're not just pretending to be a good guy so you can get me into a relationship and then...change."

Jaehyun squeezed Yukhei's hand. He had never really mentioned his past relationships up until now, but it was clear that his last boyfriend went the best.

"I know you're not like that because I have five other people's references to go off."

"References?" Jaehyun laughed. "You make it sound like a job interview."

"You know what I mean. I don't have to take the risk of finding out for myself what you're really like because I already know. I can see how much you care for them and love them and...Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here; because I'm still not sure what I want, but I'm...I'm pretty sure you could...love me like that too."

Jaehyun smiled softly, thumb rubbing into circles into the back of Yukhei's hand. His hands were so big. Everything about Yukhei was big. But there was this softness about him, something Jaehyun wanted to protect and look after. 

It was clear that he had been hurt in the past, and it was something Jaehyun wanted to find out more about in order to help him, but he wasn't going to push anything. Yukhei would open up in his own time, his walls didn't seem anywhere as highly built as Ten or Taeyong's were.

"I meant what I said before." Jaehyun diverted his eyes again, this time to the floor, tips of his ears burning. It was like the tables had completely turned. He wasn't used to being the nervous one anymore, he wasn't sure he liked it. "I do love that you're weird. It's one of my favourite things about you."

"Well thanks." Jaehyun whispered under his breath, still unable to look Yukhei in the eye. Was it just him or was this pod getting unreasonably hot?

"I dunno if I'm totally ready to commit to all of this yet, but I'm definitely considering it." Yukhei couldn't get Jaehyun out of his head, couldn't get the idea of them being together out of his head. He just wasn't sure if he was ready for everything that came with being with Jaehyun. Not quite yet.

He loved dating him. Jesus Christ did he love dating Jaehyun. He wanted to keep seeing the elder; he wanted to be something more to the elder. He just needed a little more time, needed to get to know the rest of his boyfriends. He had only seen Sicheng and Jungwoo during work things a couple of times since that disaster of a night. He hadn't even attempted to try and make peace with Ten. He probably shouldn’t be intimidated by someone half his height, but here he was.

"You know I'd love that, but I get that you're hesitant." Jaehyun finally seemed to find his voice, squeezing Yukhei's hand. He had to try and be the stronger one here; Yukhei was the one diving into something crazy and brand new, not him. "I can wait until whenever you're ready."

Rushing into this wasn't a good idea, especially when he wasn't entirely sure Ten was on board. His dancer boyfriend said he was but...Jaehyun could usually tell when he was lying. He didn't want ten to hide his feelings just to avoid any more arguments. They had spent so long getting him to open up. 

They'd have to meet again. Soon. Jaehyun knew that. He wasn't sure it would be pretty, but he was sure Ten would love Yukhei if he just tried to get to know him. 

He'd definitely have to reintroduce them sometime soon. And this time he would be there to moderate the situation. To make sure everyone was okay. 

Until then, he didn't mind keeping Yukhei to himself a little longer. 

"You're worth it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	6. dependency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil Sunday morning angst uwu  
> There should only be one or two more chapters after this one then Kunzite will be finished!! The next story will focus on Sicheng and how he came to join the relationship. I'm going to be working in reverse order so you'll be able to understand each characters back story :)

Ten slammed their front door behind him, chest heaving as his back pressed up against cold wood. 

This wasn't happening. 

This couldn't be happening again. 

He slid down the door, legs crumpling underneath him as he sunk to the floor, as sobs wracked through his body. Why the  _fuck_  did he keep putting himself in these positions? 

Oh, right. Because he was a fucking stripper. That was literally all he was good for. Taking his clothes off and hoping creepy guys would throw money at him without thinking that meant he owed them more than just a show. 

His breath shuddered as he screwed his eyes shut; stopping any more tears from falling. He fucking hated crying but it was all he could do to drown out the fact he could still feel that guys hands on him. All he could do to ignore the fact that his heart was still beating as hard as it was as his back pressed up against a wall as he was completely cornered.

He thought he was past all of this. He thought Jaehyun had saved him from that life, that he was working at a place that actually cared about their employees now, but clearly he was wrong and all those memories he had tried so hard to let go of came crashing back. 

He needed Jaehyun. He needed him right fucking now. 

He scrambled around in his coat pocket, searching for his phone as he wiped his eyes with the back of his other hand. He didn't even know if his boyfriend was in or not, he figured he would be because it was late, but he couldn't bring himself to move so he opted to call the brunette instead. 

"Come on, Jae." He whispered under his breath as the line rang. "Fucking pick up."

_"Hey, this is Jaehyun; I'm busy right now but lea-"_

Fuck. Why wasn't he answering? Ten was pretty sure he didn't have anything work related planned for the entire week. 

He tried again. 

_"Hey this is Jae-"_

"Fuck!"

Ten was beginning to break down again. He couldn't do this. Not without Jaehyun. He  _needed_  him. That wasn't even an exaggeration. No one made him feel better like Jaehyun did. He loved Taeyong and Sicheng and the rest of his family more than anything, but Jaehyun was always the one he went to when he needed to feel safe. 

And Jaehyun said he would always be there for him. 

No matter what. 

Okay, he'd try ringing one last time. 

He picked at the skin at the side of his thumbnail, a bad habit he'd had since he was a kid. He knew he'd regret it in a few minutes because hangnails fucking hurt but right now he didn't even care because his boyfriend wasn't fucking picking up when he needed him the most. 

His chest began to tighten, making it nigh on impossible for him to breathe. Why was this happening? Why was he such a fucking mess? 

His sobs grew ever more erratic as he tried to catch his breath, unable to control their volume as a panic attack set in. He was shaking. His head was throbbing and his throat raw from gasping. He fucking hated this. Why did these things keep on happening to him? Where  _the fuck_  was Jaehyun? 

"Ten?" 

He barely even registered a voice calling his him, accompanied by feet bounding down stairs until a pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a thinly clothed chest. 

"Oh my god, sweetie, what's wrong?"

It was Jungwoo. Ten still couldn't quite hear him but he'd recognise that sickly sweet vanilla cupcake scent anywhere. He bought Jungwoo the same Yankee candle for his birthday every year because he knew how much the younger loved it. 

"Baby, shhhh." Ten began to gain control of his breathing as Jungwoo's fingers carded through his hair, rocking him back and forth. "What happened?"

"Some- Some guy at work-" Ten hiccupped, face buried in Jungwoo's neck. "He- He tried-"

"It's okay." Jungwoo whispered, pressing a soft kiss to ten's forehead. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

He knew how much Ten struggled with saying these things aloud. He'd known the blue-haired boy long enough to know it was easier just to cut him off before he got even more worked up. Plus, he would honestly rather not know all of the gory details. It made his stomach churn to think there were people out there who could do that to anyone, let alone his best friend. 

"Do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Where's Jaehyun?"

"He's out." 

"Out where?"

"I'm not sure." Jungwoo knew exactly where Jaehyun was. With Yukhei. He just didn't think it was a good idea to tell Ten that when he was already so worked up. He may have been putting on a brave face; acting like he was okay with all of this for the good of the group, but Jungwoo wasn't completely buying it. 

"I need him, he's not answering- I-" Ten began to sob again, heart lurching as he thought about Jaehyun. He loved Jungwoo, he really did, but he desperately needed Jaehyun's arms wrapped around him right now. The model just had this calming aura about him. He never failed to settle Ten down or make him feel safe and sound. 

"I know you do, baby, he shouldn't be too long." Jungwoo hummed into sky blue hair. He honestly had no idea when Jaehyun would be back, but it was getting late, so he figured it wouldn't be too much longer. "Come on, we'll go sit in the living room and wait for him, You can't stay here, you'll get sick."

Ten hadn't even realised how cold the draft by the door was until Jungwoo mentioned it. He should really move, the floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable. 

So he nodded, allowing Jungwoo to help him up, to lead him to the sofa so the two of them could curl up together. Ten absolutely craved affection, it had been something he had been depraved of early in life. And he craved human contact, despite the fact it was something that terrified him for years - getting to close to anyone. He couldn't cope without it anymore. He needed to be held. He needed to be told he was loved.

"Sicheng is at work but I can ask Tae to come down too, if you want?"

Ten nodded again, fingers curling into Jungwoo’s shirt. He needed as much love as he could get right now. Especially without Jaehyun here. He would feel a lot better sandwiched between two of his favourite people.

"Jae will be home soon, honey." Jungwoo smiled as Ten began to relax in his arms. He absolutely hated seeing him like this. "You're safe now."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Jaehyun and Yukhei walked hand in hand through a park in Kensington. They'd just been to see another movie - this one less scary. 

That had kind of became their thing; going to the cinema. Jaehyun loved movies, but the rest of his boyfriends, not so much. Taeyong thought sitting still for more than ten minutes was a waste of time and would constantly fidget, Sicheng was the opposite, put him in a dimly lit room and he would fall asleep within about twenty minutes, and the other three couldn't help but talk throughout the entire thing. 

But Yukhei was just as much of a film nerd as Jaehyun was. He sat still, stayed awake, was quiet (hell, it was just about the only time Jaehyun could get him to shut up), and he even shared his snacks. He was the perfect movie date.

Things seemed to be going great between the two of them. They were definitely 'dating', that was for sure, and the term boyfriend didn't seem far off the horizon. Even the media were starting to pick up on it. Jaehyun wished they hadn't, that they could have just waited until Yukhei was a little more comfortable with the situation before throwing him into the whole 'Has Jaehyun Jung got yet  _another_  boyfriend?' debacle. 

But Yukhei seemed to be taking it all in his stride. 

The press didn't seem to phase him at all. It didn't seem to put him off being with Jaehyun. If anything it was a tiny perk because he was getting more exposure. He wasn't only with Jaehyun because of his popularity, obviously. He would never date someone only to enhance his own career. But it helped, so he couldn't complain. 

"Can I come back to yours?" Yukhei blurted out of nowhere, after minutes of them waking in a comfortable silence. "I feel like I should get to know everyone a bit better. If that's okay."

Jaehyun stopped, turning to smile up at the blonde. "Sure, Ten is working til the morning though, and I'm pretty sure Sicheng is at a shoot, but everyone else should be in."

Yukhei exhaled, relieved, even though Jaehyun had reassured him that Ten wasn't as much of a dick as he first came off, that he was sweet and gooey under his tough exterior. He wasn't sure he was ready to spend one-on-one time with the dancer just yet.

"Our place is only a couple of streets over, come on." Jaehyun slung his arm around Yukhei's waist, pulling the taller boy closer into his side as he led him in the direction of his house.

"Woah."

Yukhei had forgotten how beautiful Jaehyun's place was, a 7 bedroom, 3 storey townhouse in the centre of Notting Hill. Terracotta brick offset by forest green Ivy creeping up around the bay windows, the front garden scattered with pink, orange and white flowers, LED lights casting an orange glow on the path to the leading to the arched front door. All set within tall, ornate black gates, keeping any unwanted attention out. Last time he had seen it at night he had been...less than sober.

"It's cute right? This is all courtesy of Jungwoo; he dragged me around this garden centre for an entire day picking out flowers. They all look the same to me." He took Yukhei by the hand, leading him into the main hallway of the grand house.

"Tae, Woo, I'm back!" He took Yukhei's coat off hanging it up before taking his own off.

"Jaehyun!" They heard footsteps running on wood flooring before the tall model had arms wrapped around him from behind, almost falling forward at the force of the hug.

"Hey, Princess." He turned around in the smaller boy's arms, placing a kiss to his head, "I thought you were working tonight."

Yukhei froze. Ten? He wasn't expecting the blue-haired dancer to be here, he wasn't sure he was ready to see Ten again. He was fairly certain the smaller male hated him.

Ten shook his head against Jaehyun’s chest, fingers gripping into the back of his jacket, scared to let go. 

"I came home... Something happened."

Jaehyun’s stomach dropped, leaning back slightly to urge ten to look up at him. That sounded awfully ominous. 

"What do you mean?"

"I-I was giving this guy a private dance and he-" Ten sniffled as Jaehyun knelt down. Ten absolutely loved how big Jaehyun was compared to him, but his boyfriend knew he felt more at ease when someone wasn't towering over him when he was this sensitive. Jaehyun knew him so fucking well it made Ten want to burst out in tears again. "He kept touching me and I couldn't get him to stop and he had me-"

Ten paused. Not because he couldn't bring himself to say it - Jaehyun was the only person he usually felt comfortable enough to let everything out around. But because he had only just realised there was someone standing behind his boyfriend. 

Yukhei. 

Ten's heart dropped. That- That was why Jaehyun didn't answer his phone? Because he was with Yukhei? From the amount of times Ten tried to ring him, it had clearly been important and he just chose to ignore him?

"Baby?"

"Never mind, it's not a big deal. You two have fun." He turned on his heel, aiming for the staircase.

"Ten!" Jaehyun reached out to grab the elder's wrist, sighing as Ten flinched. Okay, so that probably wasn't the best move considering what he had just been through. "Of course it's a big deal."

"But you couldn't even answer your phone? I rang you like eighteen times."

Jaehyun took his phone out of his inside pocket, chewing on the inside of his lip as he realised that he did in fact have sixteen missed calls from Ten. He'd had it on silent in the cinema and hadn't even thought of checking it when he got out. 

"We were at a movie. I didn't-"

"It's fine." Ten turned again, intent on going back upstairs. He couldn't cope with this right now. "I'm going to Johnny's. He'll make me feel better."

Jaehyun stood, stomach twisting. That sounded like a terrible idea. Johnny’s idea of comfort was the last thing Ten needed. 

"Ten, please don't. I'm here now, we-"

"You weren't here when I needed you, though, were you? You were clearly busy with more important things." Ten shot Yukhei a look, making the blonde shrink in on himself. Part of him knew this wasn't Yukhei’s fault. Hell, it wasn't even really Jaehyun’s fault but all of those memories he thought he'd put to rest were beginning to resurface and if he didn't take it out on someone he was pretty sure he'd have a complete breakdown. "You said you'd always be here for me. You  _promised._ "

"Baby, I'm sorry my phone was on silent, I-"

"It's fine, Jae. Really. I get it."

Ten made his way up the stairs. He was still in his work clothes, having spent the night on the sofa in Jungwoo’s arms as Taeyong stroked through his hair. He needed a fucking shower or something before he went anywhere. He felt so...dirty. 

"Ten,  _please_ don’t go over there."

Ten came to a halt, only half way up the stairs. Was that seriously all Jaehyun cared about? The fact he was going over to Johnny's. he'd had the worst night in a long fucking time and that was seriously Jaehyun’s biggest concern? 

He stormed back down the stairs, squaring up to his boyfriend. 

"Seriously, Jaehyun? You care more about me going to see Johnny than the fact I was fucking  _assaulted_ tonight?" He sneered up at the tall, dark haired model, "Are you jealous or something? I thought we weren't  _allowed_ to be jealous. You have your little boyfriend, and I have mine, that's how this works right? Everything's fucking sunshine and rainbows, yeah?"

"What's going on?" All eyes turned to the archway further down the hall where Taeyong emerged after hearing raised voices, concern written all over his face as he walked over to the trio.

"Nothing, I'm going out. See you later, sweetie." All of the venom left Ten's voice as Taeyong approached him, sounding as if he was ready to burst out crying. He pressed a soft kiss to Taeyong's cheek, whispering a barely audible 'love you' before he ran up the stairs, throwing one last glare Jaehyun's way.

"I should go." Yukhei squeaked from behind Jaehyun, the last thing he wanted was to upset anyone by coming here. He was stupid to think something like this could ever work out; Jaehyun clearly already had enough on his plate without getting involved with him. 

Taeyong looked up at him, smiling softly. "Don't worry about him, Yukhei, he's...he's just had a rough night. I'll go speak to him."

Taeyong switched his gaze to Jaehyun; the younger was staring at the top of the stairs, eyes watery. "Look, why don't you just stay here with Yukhei? I'll make sure he's okay."

"But he- I need to fix this, he-"

"Just leave it." Taeyong placed a calming hand on Jaehyun's forearm. He knew how much the model would be stressing about all of this, but he also knew exactly what Ten was like, and that he wouldn't want to see Jaehyun right now. "You know how he gets; you going up there will only make things worse."

Jaehyun nodded. Taeyong was right. When Ten was pissed off he tended to just get more and more wound up until a full blown argument erupted, and Jaehyun absolutely hated arguing.

"You can't let him go over there." Jaehyun's voice was tight, with worry and something else Yukhei couldn't quite pick up on.

Taeyong nodded solemnly. "Don't worry, babe, he's not going anywhere." He shot one last smile back at Yukhei before following Ten up the stairs.

"I’m so sorry; I didn't think he would be here...and I didn't know anything had happened to him, I-" Yukhei could tell Jaehyun was starting to get flustered again, torn between running after his overly-sensitive tiny boyfriend and the guy he was dating. "And I thought he was getting used to the idea of us getting together, but he- God, I- I'm sorry."

Jaehyun worried too much for Yukhei's liking, he worried about the tiniest things and the younger just wanted to tell him everything was okay, even though he wasn't sure it was. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on with Ten, not wanting to pry. It was obvious the dancer had been hurt in the past and was still struggling with that, and what happened to him tonight had really freaked him out. That was more than understandable, really. Yukhei was sure he would be the exact same if he had to go through something like that...again.

"Jae, it's fine. He's clearly hurting. He wasn't expecting me to be here and- It's just  _really_  bad timing."

"Yeah..." Jaehyun had no idea why Yukhei was so okay with all of this. He seemed so calm about the whole situation, while Jaehyun was on the verge of a breakdown of his own. He felt awful for not checking his phone, He knew how much Ten relied on him and he wasn't there when he needed him the most.

But he also felt really bad for Yukhei, for dragging him into all of this. All he wanted was someone else to love, but maybe that was selfish. He already had so much to deal with, could he really take on another boyfriend? Was that fair on Yukhei? He needed love and attention too. How would he manage to split his time between the six of them? Maybe he was just being greedy.

"Look, I can go if you want."

"No." Jaehyun didn't even hesitate to stop Yukhei, It was his initial reaction. He wanted Yukhei to stay. He wanted to be with him. Was that selfish? He wasn't sure anymore. "Y-You don't have to. Stay if you want."

"Are you sure?"

Jaehyun nodded. "Taeyong's right, me going up there when he's this upset will only make things worse. It's better to let him cool off. I get if you want to leave after...all of this, but- Don't feel like you have to."

Yukhei smiled softly, fingers brushing up against Jaehyun's. He had never met anyone with so much love in his heart. He loved Ten so much, loved all of them so much. Yukhei...Yukhei wanted to be a part of that too. He knew it would take some getting used to, for all of them, but he was pretty sure this was what he wanted.

He just hoped Jaehyun still wanted him.

"I'd like to stay, if that's okay."

Jaehyun's eyes widened, that clearly wasn't the reaction he was expecting, before his signature perfect smile broke into his face. He couldn't believe Yukhei wanted to stay after this complete disaster of a date, but he was glad he did. Really glad. He may be completely crazy for wanting to add someone else to their relationship, for wanting to complicate things even further, but he just couldn't let Yukhei go.

He was perfect.

He took a hold of Yukhei's hand, lacing their fingers together as he led the blonde to their living room.

Jungwoo was curled into the arm of one of their black leather sofas, part of a blanket wrapped around him, the rest draped over the empty space next to him. Yukhei assumed that's where Ten and Taeyong had been sitting. Guilt bubbled up in his chest, ruining their night and upsetting Ten wasn't exactly a great way to get to know them better.

"Yukhei! Hi! How was your date? Did you go to see a movie? What was it about? One of those dumb superhero things? I never understood them - so many men in spandex. I mean, you'd think I'd love that, but-."

Yukhei smiled as Jungwoo went off on a tangent, it was almost as if he was talking to himself. It was cute. He sat on the sofa adjacent to Jungwoo, Jaehyun next to him as the older boy continued asking him questions without giving him any time to answer. He glanced across at Jaehyun who was looking back at him with an amused smirk on his face.

"He's always like this." Jaehyun half-whispered to Yukhei, earning a pout from his boyfriend.

"Sorry, I ask a lot of questions." Jungwoo giggled nervously, drawing the blanket closer around himself, realising Taeyong and Ten weren't coming back any time soon.

"Don't let Ten scare you off, Xuxi. He was the same with Doyoung when I first started bringing him over, and me and Ten aren't even together." He smiled at the blonde; there was something about Jungwoo that put Yukhei at ease. He had gotten used to that permanent smile on the elder's lips after working with him a few times, and his voice was so soft it lulled him into a state of calm. "They're pretty close now, though. He's just had a rough night. He comes off as intimidating but it's all a front. Seriously, don't worry about it."

Yukhei still wasn't sure, he felt terrible that he had this effect on Ten. This was his home, Yukhei didn't really have any right to be here, it's not like he and Jaehyun were official or anything.

Jaehyun put an arm around Yukhei's shoulders, pulling the other model into his side, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "He'll be fine, Taeyong will calm him down. Don't worry about it."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Ten?"

Taeyong pushed Ten's bedroom door open slightly, the younger was in front of his wardrobe, pulling out most of his clothes and throwing them on the floor.

"You okay, sweetie?"

"No." He heard a soft sniffle come from the dancer. "I can't fucking find anything to wear." He pulled another shirt from the rail, holding it up to himself in the mirror before balling it up and screaming in frustration.

Taeyong sat on Ten's bed, leaning back against the headboard and patting the empty space beside him, urging the younger to join him. Ten tossed the shirt in the pile with the rest he had discarded, throwing himself on the bed next to his boyfriend.

He curled into Taeyong slightly, desperate for the comfort he had left behind when he ran to see Jaehyun. For the comfort the model was supposed to provide him with. 

"How do you do it, Tae?" Ten stared up at the blonde with glossy eyes. "How are you so okay with him being with other people? With me, even? Don't you ever feel like you're being replaced?"

When Ten first started sleeping with Jaehyun, he didn't understand Taeyong at all. He couldn't understand why someone would let their boyfriend sleep with him. He couldn't understand why Jaehyun went after him when he had someone as perfect as Taeyong at home. Someone as perfect as Jungwoo. He had slept with plenty of taken guys in the past, some of them were even married, and he had never once felt guilty. But he felt like he was ruining something beautiful between Taeyong and Jaehyun, even though the elder had no problem with him sleeping with his boyfriend, even though they had Jungwoo too. He couldn't comprehend how Taeyong wasn't jealous.

Taeyong mirrored Ten, lying on his side so he was facing the younger. "Is that what you think? He's replacing you with Yukhei?"

Ten shrugged, tears slowly rolling down his face as he avoided Taeyong's gaze.

The elder sighed, wiping away the wet trails that ran down Ten's face with the sleeve of his hoodie. "You know it's not like that, babe. He loves you so much."

"But he said he'd always be here for me. He  _promised_."

Taeyong sighed. "I don't think he meant it literally, Ten. He can't always physically be here for you, you know that, right?"

Ten did know that. He may not like it but he knew it was far from realistic for Jaehyun to be there for him 24/7, especially considering how much he travelled for work. 

"B-But-" Ten began to sob again, the night’s events replaying in his mind. "I need him so fucking much, Tae. I can't cope with sharing him even more."

Taeyong bit down on his bottom lip. Ten really did rely on Jaehyun more than the rest of them. He had gotten slightly less clingy and possessive over the years, but he still struggled with the idea of being without Jaehyun. It was like he couldn't function without him. 

Jaehyun had been Ten's main support system from the moment they met. He had never had anyone that cared about him like Jaehyun did, never had anyone that actually listened to him, that wanted to protect him. And he latched onto that, despite the fact he had Taeyong and Sicheng now too, it was still Jaehyun that had helped him change his life for the better. 

"You know he tries his best to make time for us all."

"I know! But it's gonna be so much harder now." Silent tears rolled down ten's face as he thought about it, not that he hadn't been thinking about this since their massive argument. It still bothered him, the idea of having even less time to spend with his boyfriend. "I'm not like you and Jungwoo; I don't want him to be with anyone else... He chose Yukhei over me."

Taeyong brushed the blue strands that fell over Ten's face out of his eyes, wrapping his arms around the younger as he began sobbing harder, burying his face in Taeyong's chest.

"I don't think he did, Muffin. You know he'd never purposely ignore you, right?"

Ten shrugged again. He didn't know what to think anymore. His head was a fucking mess. 

"I know, but-" Ten sniffled. "I really needed him. Why- Why did he have to bring him back tonight?"

Ten began crying again, unable to hold back any longer. Some rational part of him knew he couldn't actually pin this on anyone but the guy that assaulted him. It wasn’t Jaehyun’s fault, nor was it Yukhei’s. It just seemed like nothing ever went his way. It wasn't like one bad thing happened and then he got over it. It was like things just kept piling and piling on until he couldn't take it anymore and eventually lashed out. 

"Shhh, come on, now." Taeyong rocked ten back and forth gently. The younger had cried far too much tonight for his liking. "It was just an unlucky coincidence, yeah? He didn't do this on purpose, baby. He would never want to hurt you. He loves you so much."

Ten curled further into Taeyong’s hold, burying himself in the elder's shirt. Taeyong always faintly smelled of menthol cigarettes and vanilla. It was a weird combination, but Ten loved it. It felt like home. 

Taeyong was Ten's favourite. He knew he probably wasn't meant to have favourites, but he fell for Taeyong long before he fell for Jaehyun. The elder made him feel so accepted, like he was part of a family, something Ten had never had. The old Ten didn't fall for people. Ever. But Taeyong was different. Back then, even though it was Jaehyun he was sleeping with, Taeyong was the one he wanted to spend more time with. Taeyong was the only one that understood what he was going through. 

"I just...I really don't know how you do it. I know everyone thinks I'm a selfish bitch, and I'm trying not to be but- It's just so hard."

Taeyong raked his fingers through sky blue hair to try and calm Ten down.

"It was weird for me too, the first time, when he started falling for Jungwoo. I thought that maybe if I had been more openly affectionate with him he wouldn't have went looking elsewhere." Ten's breathing started to still as Taeyong spoke, his sobs becoming gentler. The elder had never told him this before; Ten had just assumed Taeyong never had any problem with the way Jaehyun was. "But it's not like that, him being with Jungwoo doesn't mean he loves me any less, or being with you for that matter. I don't know what's going to happen with him and Yukhei just yet, but if they do get together it's not because he doesn't love you anymore. He isn't replacing you; someone else might just be joining our family, just like Doyoung and Sicheng did. Love is bigger than just one person, Ten."

Ten emerged from where he had been hiding in Taeyong's hoodie, wiping his face dry as he looked up at his boyfriend. "I know that." His voice was hoarse from crying. "I'm just- my heads a mess."

This really was the worst night Jaehyun could have brought Yukhei over. He wanted to be civil and get over his jealousy issues, for the good of his family and his relationships, but that was a lot easier said than done when you'd just been assaulted at work. 

"I just wish- I wish I didn't rely on him so much." Ten laid his head on Taeyong’s chest, sniffling softly. "I know it's not fair on him but... I don't know what else to do."

Taeyong pressed a soft kiss into tens hair. He could sense the younger had more to say but was holding back. 

"I'm so sick of being like this and I feel like I'm the one always causing problems and I-I just hate myself so much and-"

"Hey." Taeyong nudged his shoulder, urging Ten to look back up at him. There was no way he was having his boyfriend talk about himself like that. "It's not your fault, okay. You need him, and we all get that."

"I know, but it's just so- I'm  _twenty-five,_ Taeyong. I'm a fucking adult and I can't even- I can't even let my own boyfriend go to the cinema and enjoy himself because I need him here on the off chance something happens to me. I'm fucking pathetic."

"No you're not, Ten. You went through something  _really_  awful and you're still recovering from that. You can't help when something triggers you."

Ten scoffed. He hated that word. It reminded him of being back in therapy, not that he ever really spoke while he was there. They couldn't  _make_  him, after all. 

"Yeah well, maybe Doyoung was right, I just need to fucking get over it."

He knew those words were completely hollow. He wasn't sure he'd ever get over it. 

Taeyong sighed, not really sure what to say next. Ten was...stubborn. To say the least. Conversations like this always tended to reach a point of saturation - where there was no point in continuing because the younger probably wasn't listening. 

"Look, you've had a really rough night and it's brought up a lot of old memories. How about we talk about this more in the morning? With Jaehyun?"

Ten nodded, eyes cast down as he began to pick at his nails again. He wasn't sure he wanted to think about this any longer if he was being perfectly honest. He just wanted to sleep. Crying really drained him. Emotions really drained him. He still wasn't quite used to them.

He rolled into his side, back facing Taeyong - a not so subtle hint that he wanted to be little spoon tonight. 

The blonde laughed softly, snuggling into his boyfriend, arm loosely wrapping around his waist. Ten was a lot to handle, Taeyong knew that, but he still loved him more than anything. 

"I'll apologise to Jae in the morning." Ten knew he was out of order before, that now he had calmed down he could see just how irrational he had been. It wasn't Jaehyun’s fault that someone tried to take advantage of him. "And to Yukhei too...For being such a bitch. It's not his fault Jaehyun likes him."

Taeyong smiled, Ten had really grown up a lot in the past couple of years, the boy he'd first met would never have even dreamed of saying sorry. 

"He seems to make him happy...I'm just scared that I don't anymore."

Taeyong’s stomach twisted at the sheer hurt in Ten's voice. He hated how fragile he still was. 

"This isn't just about Jaehyun's happiness, baby. If you genuinely don't feel comfortable with anyone else being a part of this, you need to tell him. He doesn't make the decisions for all of us; we all have to be on board with any changes. This affects us all. But even if that is how you feel, you can't take this out on Yukhei."

Ten hummed, he knew that deep down. He just... That was one of his many character flaws. He was impulsive, he spoke before thinking. Acted before thinking. He had a short fuse and tended to lash out. He wished he was different, he really did, but after everything that had happened tonight he just...snapped. 

"I know that- I- I just need to stop being such a selfish bitch."

Ten laced his fingers with Taeyong’s, just above his waist. It was stupid really, how much he needed Jaehyun when it was usually Taeyong that brought him back from the edge. He wished that he didn't have to rely on any of them so much, that he wasn't such a liability, that he could be as independent as anyone else in their mid-twenties, but he knew that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so maybe he should spread the responsibility a little, give Jaehyun some room to breathe. 

He sighed to himself, forcing all those thoughts away. Those thoughts that he was worthless, a nuisance, that he deserved it, that he was replaceable, because Jaehyun had showed him that none of that was true, and he  _had_ to believe him. Jaehyun would never lie to him.

The two of them lay in silence for a while, drifting off to sleep without even bothering to get changed to turn the lights off. It reminded Ten of when they first met. When they wouldn't really talk much, just kind of enjoy each other's company in that dingy little flat without actually communicating. It was weird but...silence actually made Ten feel at home, especially when Taeyong was involved. 

Until he spoke up and ruined it. 

"So you're not going to Johnny's?"

"God, no." Ten scoffed. "I just said that cause I knew it would piss Jaehyun off. I'd rather stay here with you... You will sleep in here with me tonight, right?"

A smile spread across Taeyong's lips as he nuzzled into the back of Ten's neck, warming him a soft giggle from the younger. That was like music to his ears. 

"Of course, Muffin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	7. vii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it!! the last chapter of kunzite!!  
> this is only the start of the series tho i have a lot more on the way and sicheng's backstory will be coming up next!!  
> enjoy ♡

This time, when Yukhei woke up in Jaehyun's bed the older model was still there next to him. He wasn't hungover, wasn't naked, and there wasn't a tiny blonde staring back at him from the doorway. It felt right. He wouldn't mind waking up next to him every morning. Well, most mornings. He didn't really know how this worked, did they have a rota, specific days where they were allowed to sleep with Jaehyun? He had no idea. The situation still freaked him out a little, he felt like there was way more he had to learn about their dynamic before he could commit to this fully. He wasn't just getting into a relationship with one person here, but six. He wasn't sure he was ready to take all of that on. Especially with how Ten had treated him so far. He didn't want to feel like an outsider. 

He heard people downstairs, just like he had the first morning. He was dying for a coffee, and figured Jaehyun wouldn't mind if he got up before him. After all, he was here to get to know the rest of his family better.

There was no one in the kitchen once he made it downstairs, and he had no idea where they kept their coffee. He filled the kettle, putting it on to boil as he looked through some of the cupboards. This kitchen was too fucking big.

"It's that one in the left hand corner, above the microwave."

Yukhei turned to face where the voice came from, Ten had joined him in the kitchen wearing nothing but an oversized sweater, his baby blue hair mussed up on one side. He was surprised the elder would even want to talk to him, surprised that he hasn't freaked out over him spending the night. 

"Oh, thanks...do you want one?" Yukhei's heart rate increased slightly, he was alone with Ten, and he knew fine well the smaller boy didn't like him. He prayed that one of the others would come down soon.

"Tea. Decaf. With just a dash of coconut milk, please. It's in the fridge." Ten sat at the round coffee table, Yukhei exhaled shakily, realising the smaller boy wasn't going anywhere.

He made himself a coffee and Ten's tea in complete silence. He could feel the dancer's eyes burning holes in the back of his head as he moved. Maybe he could just give Ten his drink then retreat upstairs back to Jaehyun's room. That would probably make Ten hate him even more, though.

He placed Ten's mug on the table in front of him, sitting opposite the elder boy with his own drink in hand. He felt like he should apologise, but he wasn't quite sure what for. He felt awful for being the cause of the argument he and Jaehyun had last night, but...it wasn't really his fault. 

"I'm sorry."

Yukhei almost choked on his coffee.

"For last night." Ten continued. "I didn't mean to take that out on you. I had a really shitty night and I needed Jaehyun but then... "

Ten sighed. He absolutely hated talking about his feelings. Opening up to Taeyong was one thing, but Yukhei? He'd really rather not. 

He knew he had to, though. He wanted to be a better person, for the sake of his family. 

"I guess I'm just...insecure about where I stand with him, I feel like you're taking him away from me."

Yukhei took another sip, he never imagined Ten to actually talk to him about this. He figured the elder was the type to just ignore him, leaving sly digs every so often. It took him aback slightly. The last thing he wanted was to take Jaehyun away from anyone.

"He loves you, though; he tells me how much you mean to him all the time."

The dancer blinked. "Really?" He breathed, hands tightening around his cup of tea. "He talks to you about me?"

"Yeah...he talks about all of you. A lot." Yukhei laughed under his breath. "Actually, he never shuts up about you guys, it's cute."

Ten's eyes lit up at that, he figured Jaehyun would have kept talking about them minimal, not wanting Yukhei to be reminded that the guy he was dating was in love with five other guys.

"Look, Ten, I don't want to take him away from any of you, I don't even know if I want to be with him yet. Well, I do, but I don't know if I can be with him...like this."

Yukhei had been seriously considering joining this... _thing_  they all had. Until last night. He wasn't at all comfortable with being the cause of any animosity between Ten and Jaehyun. 

Ten stood, moving around the table and taking a seat closer to Yukhei.

"I get that. I felt that way in the beginning, I still do sometimes, and it's not easy being in a relationship like this." He placed his drink on the coffee table, bringing his legs up and crossing them underneath him. "But for me the pros outweigh the cons. A few years ago I thought that no one would ever love me, but now I have three people that love me more than anything. I have Doyoung and Jungwoo too. It's not for everyone, but for us it works."

Yukhei nodded, taking a drink from his mug simply because he didn't know what to say, he felt weird talking about this with Ten of all people, but it was nice hearing about it from someone other than Jaehyun.

"He likes you a lot, Yukhei. And Taeyong seems to approve of you too; he wouldn't let you anywhere near Jaehyun if he didn't." Ten smirked. "Everyone thinks Jaehyun runs this shit, but trust me, Taeyong is top of the food chain here."

"I thought my ears were burning, all good I hope." Jaehyun was leaning against the arched doorway, an amused smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend and soon-to-be-boyfriend (he hoped, anyway) getting along over coffee. This definitely wasn't what he was expecting to see when he came downstairs, but it was a welcome surprise. 

Ten swallowed thickly, leaving the table to greet to his boyfriend, looping his arms around the younger's waist.

"Sorry for freaking out last night, Jae." He raised himself up on his toes to press an apologetic kiss to Jaehyun's lips.

"I'm sorry too, Princess. I should have checked my phone."

Ten shook his head. He had slept on it, realising how much he had overreacted. It wasn't fair on Jaehyun for him to rely so heavily on him. He had to start learning to deal with these things on his own. It wasn't healthy to be so dependent on someone else. 

"It's okay, really. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"I would never ignore you, baby boy." Jaehyun flattened Ten's bed-hair out as the elder smiled softly. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Ten shook his head. 

"I've already spoken to Taeyong, thanks though." He pressed another soft kiss on Jaehyun's nose before lowering himself down to his natural height. "I'll let you two have breakfast together."

"You can stay if you want." Yukhei spoke up from where he was still sitting at the table. "I don't want you to feel awkward when I'm around Jaehyun."

Ten twisted to face the blonde, his arms still around Jaehyun's waist, blinking a few times before smiling. "Thanks but, I'm gonna go meet Sicheng."

He paused for a second; trying to think of a way he could make things better, bridge the gap between them. He wanted to try to be a better person, to try to be less selfish. He knew this entire relationship didn't revolve around him and he wanted to prove to Jaehyun that he was serious about trying to get over his insecurities. 

"Maybe sometime we can do something together, all six of us?"

Jaehyun smiled, he didn't think Ten would come around to the idea of Yukhei being a part of their family so easily; the elder had a tendency to hold grudges, or to throw a tantrum until he gets his own way. But he was glad, really glad. The last thing he wanted was either Ten or Yukhei feeling uncomfortable. 

"Sure, Princess, sounds good." He leaned down to steal a kiss from the dancer. "We'll talk properly later, okay?"

Ten nodded, waving goodbye to Yukhei as he went back upstairs to get ready for his date with Sicheng. Jaehyun let out a breath he felt like he'd been holding since last night.

"When I saw you two in here I panicked." Jaehyun laughed lowly, moving to sit next to Yukhei, where Ten had been previously. "I thought he'd be laying into you. Ten doesn't really do apologies; he must like you, in his own little way."

"I hope so; I want him to like me."

 

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Yukhei spent more time getting to know Jaehyun's family over the coming month. Staying over more often, spending one-on-one time with his boyfriends, finding out more about them and their versions of how their relationship works. The more he learnt about it, and saw how well they all function together, the more he could see himself being a part of it.

Sicheng soon became like a best friend, his home away from home. The elder had this weird confidence about him, which Yukhei discovered was a fairly new trait. He learnt about all of his insecurities as the two of them opened up to each other, and even shared his own. 

Sicheng was...well, he was gorgeous and adorable and witty, and Yukhei couldn't tell if he was falling for this little ball of sass or whether it was just a side effect of immersing himself in their relationship. He did know, however, that whenever Sicheng went off on one of his daily rants he just wanted to kiss him. Partially to shut him up, but mainly because he made the cutest little pouty faces when he was pissed off and swearing like a sailor. 

All of these extra emotions confused him, but he kept them bottled up for now, not wanting to throw a spanner in the works by kissing one of Jaehyun's boyfriends before even marking things official with the model himself. 

Plus, it was all very confusing. 

Just like it was with Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo was the one he spent the most time with outside of their Notting Hill home. The makeup artist worked on a lot of Yukhei's shoots, squealing with delight every time he saw the younger walk into the studio, wrapping his arms tightly around Yukhei's waist.

Jungwoo was probably the sweetest person Yukhei had ever met. He never seemed to stop smiling and his voice was so soothing it always put Yukhei at ease when he was feeling nervous at a shoot. 

But just like with Sicheng, it kind of confused him. He couldn't tell if he liked Jungwoo in that way or not, never having been in the situation of being allowed to like more than one person at once. He knew it was okay in their relationship, that that was the whole point of being polyamorous; you didn't have to stifle your feelings, didn't have to hide them away because you were only meant to fall for one person. He knew he felt something for Jungwoo; he just wasn't entirely sure what it was yet. 

Jungwoo and Doyoung were almost inseparable when they were at home, but he learnt that Doyoung actually didn't live there, he spent most of his time with the rest of the boys but he still lived his parents south of the river. They had no idea about Jungwoo or Jaehyun; they didn't even know their son was gay. Yukhei and Doyoung got on just fine, they spent most of their time together playing video games and or going out to weird places to eat that the others wouldn't even entertain.

Then there was Taeyong. Jungwoo had warned him that it was impossible not to fall for Taeyong; he could see where the dancer was coming from. He had never met anyone as compassionate or caring as the blonde. Yukhei saw him as the mother of the family, he looked after everyone else, made sure they were all happy, not just Jaehyun.

He loved watching him with the rest of the boys, even the ones he wasn't in relationships with himself. The way he coddled them and always made sure they were doing okay made his heart flutter. Ever since leaving Hong Kong he had been desperate to find someone to replace the affection he got from his parents, maybe Taeyong could be that person. 

And last but certainly not least was Ten. 

Things didn't change overnight for them, in fact, despite his best effort, Ten mainly tried to stay out of Yukhei's way to begin with. He wasn't quite ready to get involved with the younger model, but he also promised himself that he wasn't going to try to disrupt things between him and Jaehyun anymore. 

But over time he seemed to warm to him, and Yukhei found that the dancer really wasn't as scary as he first seemed. It turned out Jaehyun was right, despite his tough exterior Ten was actually really friendly. The two of them didn't have all that much in common, but Ten had this dry sense of humour Yukhei absolutely loved. He still had his jealous moments, but Yukhei could tell that he was trying his best to be more accepting of him and Jaehyun, and the more he opened up about his past the more Yukhei could see why he was so hesitant about the idea of someone else joining their relationship. It wasn't exactly the best thing to bond over, but they had been through some similar shit. Ten found that having someone he could relate to made him feel more at ease, he didn't have to rely on Jaehyun as much if he had someone else to talk to. 

All in all, this whole thing seemed to be coming together. He knew he wanted to be with Jaehyun, that he wanted to be part of this in some way. He hadn't spoken to anyone outside of their family about it, worried about what his friends would think. They knew he was dating someone, badgering Yukhei to let them meet him, but he had no idea how they would react to him possibly dating six guys at once.

Some rational part of him knew this was a mess, a terrible idea, but he was so caught up in the romance, in the love shared between these six boys that he didn't even want to acknowledge it. He felt like he belonged here with them.

"Jaehyun?"

"Yeah, babe?" The younger looked up from his phone at the brunette lying in bed next to him. It was a Sunday morning; the two of them had been lying in a comfortable silence for over an hour. Yukhei loved waking up next to Jaehyun; he wanted this to be more permanent.

"Do you...do you want to be my boyfriend? Like, officially?"

Jaehyun's eyes lit up as he propped himself up on his elbow beaming down at Yukhei. "Really? Are you sure?"

Yukhei nodded. "It's been nearly three months Jaehyun; I think I'm ready for this." A grin broke out on his face as he realised what was happening. He had been thinking this over for the past hour, whether he was finally ready to take the leap and commit to Jaehyun.

"This is really huge, Yukhei, are you definitely sure this is what you want?" Jaehyun couldn't stop smiling; he had been waiting for the younger to bring up the topic of making this official, not wanting to push it himself in case he scared him away. But he had to make sure the other model understood what he was getting into.

"I'm positive. I want you. I want...this. I love being here with you all, it feels like home."

Jaehyun bit his bottom lip, it was the only way he could stop himself from smiling so brightly. He leaned down to kiss Yukhei, catching the blonde's lips in his own. Yukhei's hands found their way to Jaehyun's hair almost instantly, stroking through sienna locks, his lips parting to give Jaehyun an entrance, the elder's tongue seamlessly slipping into his mouth. Jaehyun shifted closer to Yukhei, their tongues moving against one another, his fingers gripping onto the other models waist lightly as he slotted his thighs between Yukhei's brushing against his growing erection.

Yukhei gasped into his boyfriend's mouth - his  _boyfriend._ That felt so weird but so...perfect. He had wanted Jaehyun to be his for so long and it was finally happening.

He smirked to himself, against Jaehyun's lips, one hand leaving the elder's hair to trail down his chest, catching a nipple to tweak on his way. 

"God, Yukhei." Jaehyun hissed as Yukhei giggled softly, not used to the blonde being so forward. Hell, they hadn't even slept together since that first night, not wanting sex to over complicate an already impossible situation. "Someone's eager."

"I just want some attention." Yukhei pouted, raising his hips off the bed slightly. Jaehyun had no idea how someone so loud and...gigantic could be so damn adorable. "It's been so long."

"Poor baby." Jaehyun pouted back, making Yukhei squirm underneath him. They had talked about sex in the past, opening up after a couple of bottles of wine. They both wanted their first time as boyfriends to be just right. They weren't looking for some drunken one night stand anymore, some quick fuck, desperate to get off. They wanted it to mean something, wanted it to be just how they both liked it. 

And despite Yukhei's stature and booming personality, Jaehyun was more than happy to find out Yukhei was just as submissive as the rest of his boyfriends. He wasn't opposed to being dominated, but not...all the time. He'd let one of them take control every once in a while, but it never lasted long. 

"You really want me that bad?"

Yukhei nodded, face heating up. It had been a while since he'd last been in this position and it always made him feel kind of...shy. It was a stark contrast to how he usually was, but nothing made his stomach twist like the gentle warmth of slowly falling into subspace overtaking him. 

"Please."

"You know, I was thinking the other night. About you." Yukhei swallowed. Was Jaehyun saying what he thought he was? He had five other guys at his beck and call yet he got himself off to thought of Yukhei? "About how big your dick is."

Yukhei gasped as Jaehyun palmed him through his boxers. 

"It's such a shame to let this go to waste."

"Jae-"

"Can I ride you?"

Yukhei whined as Jaehyun's grip tightened around his length. He wanted Jaehyun to fuck him again so,  _so_  bad, but this seemed like a pretty good option too. 

"I want to feel you in me, baby boy."

Yukhei just about melted as Jaehyun whispered in his ear, nodding furiously. 

"Okay. Yes. Please, Jaehyun, I just- I want you."

Jaehyun sat up, still straddling Yukhei's hips as he reached over to his bedside drawer to grab a bottle of lube. It had been a while since he had done this, having five boyfriends that preferred receiving and all, but he honestly hadn't been able to get Yukhei's dick out of his mind. 

He shed himself of his t-shirt and boxers, slicked his fingers up and reaching around to begin to prepare himself. He always hated this part, especially when he had to do it himself, but at the same time it wasn't something he liked his submissives to do for him. He preferred it if they just lay there and watched, growing ever more needy by the second. 

"Jaehyun-" Yukhei started, rocking his hips slightly against nothing. The older boy had moved a little further down his thighs, depriving him of the contact he so desperately needed. But god, did he look good, eyelids heavy, soft gasps escaping his lips as he worked himself open. Yukhei was pretty sure he'd never seen anyone quite so breathtakingly beautiful as Jaehyun Jung. 

And now he was his. He may not have him all to himself, but Jaehyun was still his. 

"What's wrong, baby? You getting impatient?"

Yukhei nodded, not seeing the point in lying when the tent in his underwear gave him away regardless. "You look so good."

"I'm gonna look even better with your dick inside of me."

"Ohmygod-" Yukhei just about managed to blurt out as Jaehyun delved into his boxers with his free hand, working his cock to full hardness. He had waited so fucking long to be touched again and Jaehyun's hand felt  _so_  much better than his own. 

The two of them moaned in tandem as Jaehyun slicked up Yukhei's cock while simultaneously fingering himself. He was beginning to grow impatient himself, giving up after adding a third because he didn't care if it hurt, he wanted Yukhei and he wanted him now. 

He repositioned himself on his knees, lining Yukhei up at his entrance. 

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck!" Jaehyun cried out as he sat down. Holy fuck. Maybe he should have added a fourth. Yukhei was big, but- Wow. 

"Jae, you're- Ah- Tight. Really tight."

"Yeah." Jaehyun chucked under his breath, beginning to fuck himself on Yukhei's cock, giving up on trying to sink all the way down for now. "Bottoming isn't exactly my speciality." 

Yukhei didn't even care if Jaehyun wasn't particularly skilled in this department, because this felt fucking amazing. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had someone wrapped around his dick like this. 

"You feel so good, though." Yukhei moaned, fingers fisting in bedsheets as Jaehyun picked up his pace, able to take more and more of him in as he loosened up. 

"So do you." Jaehyun leaned in to catch Yukhei's lips in his own as he moved. He had almost forgotten how good it felt having someone inside of him. He should really do this more often. He wanted to feel  _all_  of Yukhei inside of him. "Baby, can you move for me?"

Yukhei nodded, taking a hold of Jaehyun's hips so he could thrust up into him, relishing in the way the elder cried out his name.  

Jaehyun wasn't exactly quiet in bed, he knew he would have woken up Jungwoo and Doyoung in the room next to his by now as he moaned Yukhei's name over and over, but he didn't really care. He liked that they could hear him, he knew that all of his boyfriends got off on it. He liked that even though he was only being intimate with one of them, the rest could be involved in some way too. He loved the idea of his boyfriends touching themselves or each other to the soundtrack of him fucking one of them.

"Yukhei, baby-" Jaehyun panted between open mouthed kisses. He had no idea riding cock took so much effort and he honestly wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. "I need more."

"More?"

Yukhei whimpered as Jaehyun lifted himself up. Fully. The tight heat of Jaehyun's ass leaving him rutting up into nothing as the brunette slumped beside him on the bed. He was just getting into it too. Great. 

"Jae?"

Jaehyun hooked his finger into the silver chain around Yukhei's neck, pulling him into another kiss. Yukhei rolled over into his side, wanting to get as close as possible. 

"Fuck me."

"What?"

"Put that massive dick of yours back in my ass and  _fuck me._ "

Yukhei gaped. Those were by far the last words he had ever expected to come from Jaehyun's mouth.

"Can you be a good boy and do that for me?"

Yukhei nodded without any hesitation. He wasn't really into taking control but Jaehyun looked so good lying there, legs spread, how could he say no? He didn't want to disappoint. He wanted to be good for his new boyfriend. 

He placed his hands firmly on Jaehyun's thighs, spreading them apart further as Jaehyun exhaled another breathy _'fuck me'_ into Yukhei's mouth.

Yukhei gripped onto Jaehyun's hips, slowly pushing himself inside the elder. Jaehyun groaned into Yukhei's mouth, fingernails digging into his shoulders as the brunette inched further inside of him. It felt so different in this position. He gasped as Yukhei's balls brushed against him, the younger now fully inside of him. 

"Move."

Even though Jaehyun was in a typically submissive role his voice was still commanding, he wanted Yukhei to fuck him, not dominate him. The younger obliged, thrusting in and out of Jaehyun, causing the other model's back to arch at the sensation.

Jaehyun moaned Yukhei's name louder as the younger fucked into him, he couldn't remember how long it had been since he had a cock inside of him, since he had someone pounding into him like Yukhei was. It felt amazing, having someone you loved buried so deep inside of you. 

Wait. Loved? Did he  _love_ Yukhei? 

Fuck. He couldn't even think about that right now, not when his entire body felt like it was on fire as the blonde fucked into him. 

He lifted his hips off the bed slightly as he urged Yukhei to find his sweet spot, rolling his hips as the younger thrust into him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on, already able feel a heat pooling in his stomach as his head stared to get cloudy.

"Yukhei, baby. More." He managed to gasp out, breath ragged as Yukhei moved faster, harder.

He screamed out Yukhei's name, followed by a number of expletives. His vision blurred as the brunette finally hit his prostate, nails clawing into Yukhei's shoulder blades as he continued to fuck into him.

"Touch me. I'm so close." Jaehyun bucked his hips up, his hard cock rubbing against Yukhei's toned stomach, begging for more friction.

The younger sucked on Jaehyun's bottom lip as he wrapped his fingers around the brunettes leaking cock, his thumb swirling around the head, spreading the precome to use as lubricant.

He didn't want this to end yet, but he could feel his own orgasm chasing him. Jaehyun was so warm, so tight, and so fucking loud he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold out much longer himself. 

But it was fine. They were officially together now. They'd have plenty of time to have mind blowing sex again and again and agai-

"Yukhei!"

Jaehyun cried out again, there was no way anyone in the house could still be asleep, as Yukhei roughly jerked his cock, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Jaehyun couldn't take any more, screaming Yukhei's name into the crook of his neck as he came in the other models hand.

The sensation of Jaehyun's walls clamping down on Yukhei's dick as he thrust in and out of his boyfriend brought the blonde to his own climax not long after, slowing his hips down to a gentle rocking as he rode out his orgasm inside of Jaehyun, before pulling out completely.

He fell onto the bed next to the younger model, the two of them trying to catch their breath.

"Holy fuck." Jaehyun turned his head so he was facing Yukhei, his pupils blown. "That was unreal."

Yukhei smiled back at him, leaving over to press a soft kiss to swollen lips. "You should let me take control more often." He smirked at his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Yukhei  _really_  liked the sound of that.

An amused grin made its way across Jaehyun's lips, his hand coming up to brush some stray hairs away from Yukhei's eyes. "Oh baby, I'm always in control."

Yukhei felt his cock twitch at the commanding tone in Jaehyun's voice. He had always preferred being in a more submissive role, he liked being babied and pushed beyond his limits. Which, in a way, Jaehyun had just done with him. That was way out of his comfort zone, and it felt fucking amazing. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as Jaehyun rolled onto his side and laced his fingers with Yukhei's.

"You wanna go downstairs and tell them the good news?"

Yukhei nodded eagerly, he was finally ready to be part of this family.

"Can I have a shower first, though? I'm kind of-" His eyes flickered down to the white mess Jaehyun had made on his stomach. "Sticky."

"Of course, baby, we'll go together."

  

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Morning!" Sicheng beamed as Jaehyun and Yukhei entered the kitchen, where the rest of them were sat at the table, before his eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you limping?"

"Uh-"

"Are you kidding?" Doyoung scoffed. "Me and Jungwoo were woken up by screams of  _'Yes, Yukhei! Harder! Faster!'_ "

"Shut up." Jaehyun shoved Doyoung's shoulder, making the elder laugh as Yukhei flushed. This was...awkward. "We have some news."

"Are you pregnant?" This time Taeyong shoved Doyoung, mimicking his boyfriend and telling the dark haired boy to shut up. 

"What's up?"

"We- Well, we're official."

"Oh my god!" Jungwoo screeched, jumping out of his spot on Doyoung's knee, pulling Jaehyun and Yukhei into a tight hug, pressing a wet kiss to each of their cheeks. Yukhei was taken aback at how strong the elder was despite his usually soft demeanour. "I'm so happy! You guys are so cute I knew you'd get together eventually!"

Yukhei couldn't help but laugh as he took a seat at the table, between Sicheng and Jaehyun. The pink haired boy leaned across to hug him, with slightly less vigour than Jungwoo. Yukhei wasn't sure he could handle being thrown around anymore today. 

The rest of the boys were smiling back at him, all chatting about how cute the two of them were between themselves. All apart from Ten. He wasn't quite as excited as the rest of them, Yukhei could tell that a mile off, but he didn't look unhappy, as such. He had a soft smile on his lips, but Yukhei could see him inching closer to Sicheng, seeking out comfort from his boyfriend. 

Jungwoo settled back down in Doyoung's lap, his signature beaming smile on his face as Doyoung's arms wrapped around his waist. "So when are you moving in?"

Yukhei's doe eyes shot open. Moving in? He hadn't even thought about that.

Jungwoo whined as Taeyong slapped him on the arm. 

"They've just got together, Jungwoo, slow down. You can have the spare room next to Ten's if you want somewhere to leave clothes and stuff though; you spend most of your time here anyway."

Ten pouted, "But Tae, that's my practice room." He whined, resting his head on Sicheng's shoulder, intertwining his fingers with the pink-haired boys under the table; he was still adjusting to Yukhei being with Jaehyun, but even he could see how happy the two of them were. 

Doyoung scoffed. "Ten, you practice taking your clothes off every night before bed, you don't need an entire room for that."

Ten sat up, glaring at Doyoung, ready to launch himself across the table at the younger until Taeyong placed a calming hand on his thigh, shooting a look at both him and Doyoung, signalling for them to stop.

Ten huffed, settling back into Sicheng's side, nuzzling into the youngers shoulder. "Fine, you can have it. But we'll just have to start looking for a bigger house. It's the only option. Hope you're doing fashion week this year, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun laughed at how overly dramatic his dancer boyfriend was, squeezing Yukhei's thigh, silently asking him if he was sure he knew what he was getting into here. The blonde was watching the rest of Jaehyun's family argue between themselves with an amused smile on his face, which shifted into a wide grin as he turned to face his new boyfriend, taking Jaehyun's hand in his own.

This was exactly what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're together :') all of them :') finally :')  
> I really hope you all enjoyed this fic and that you'll read any future additions to this series!! Thank you for reading!!
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


End file.
